¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado!
by Misami Aroku
Summary: Si tuvieras que elegir entre no preocupar a tus amigos y ayudar a alguien que te interesa mucho... ¿qué harías? Cap. 10 arriba y tensión permanente
1. Condenado

¡QUIÉN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO!  
1. Condenado  
Por Misami Aroku  
  
  
¡Vienen llegando a tiempo, amig@s, pues ya está a punto de comenzar la función!  
  
  
NOTA: Lo más probable es que alguien me grite "¡PLAGIOOOO!" cuando lea este fic. Les dejo dicho desde el principio que no tengo esa intención, que me dieron ganas de escribir esto porque o si no iba a reventar, etc., etc. Y si alguien leyó algo parecido, pero en inglés... No estoy ni ahí :P Todos tenemos maneras diferentes de escribir y de enlazar tramas, y como hay tanto escritor dando vueltas por aquí... En fin.  
  
Harry es de J.K.Rowling. Y Draco es mío (en sueños)  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Vivir con los Dursley ya era un poco más soportable para Harry Potter pues lo ignoraban por completo, y cuando lo hacían enojar, endurecía su mirada hasta el punto de parecer un psicópata que a duras penas puede contenerse.  
  
- Un truco que te puede servir - le había dicho Sirius en esa ocasión, guiñándole el ojo.  
  
Y funcionaba: Dudley huía despavorido cada vez que Harry se le acercaba con los ojos fijos y sin parpadear; tía Petunia le gritaba y tiritaba como jalea y tío Vernon, rojo y sudando, carraspeaba y movía su bigote, mascullando cosas inaudibles. Ni siquiera sus gritos hacían pestañear al muchacho. Por fuera, parecía un ser maligno, frío e insensible. Por dentro, se aguantaba el deseo de orinarse de risa.  
  
Ahora sonreía cada vez más seguido, y eso hacía enfurecer a su familia. Sus dientes, perfectamente blancos y parejos, contrastaban notoriamente con la sonrisa amarillenta de su tío, las paletas ratoniles de su tía y el desorden dental de su primo. Ése era otro golpe bajo, sobretodo si salían a pasear con él. Porque también lo sacaban a pasear, desde la primera semana de vacaciones:  
  
- Algún día quemaré esta casa, mientras ustedes estén fuera - había murmurado Harry, furioso por una injusticia que había cometido tío Vernon con él. Éste lo miró despectivamente y contestó:  
  
- A nosotros no nos haces tontos. Ya sabemos que no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio, porque eres menor de edad -  
  
- También sirven los fósforos, los encendedores y la gasolina, ¿no es cierto? -  
  
Y desde entonces lo llevaban a todos lados. Pero tampoco era muy entretenido, pues no le compraban absolutamente nada, y lo llenaban de prohibiciones, como si fuese un niño pequeño, aunque aquel año cumplía 16 años.  
  
"Por suerte falta poco para que llegue el primer día de clases..."  
  
***********  
  
Hasta que llegó ese día.  
  
Se encontró con sus amigos en ela muralla que llevaba al andén 9 3/4 y se dieron prisa, pues el tren ya iba a partir.  
  
- ¡Apúrate, Ron, o nos quedaremos sin asientos! - le gritó Hermione al pelirrojo muchacho. Éste estaba junto a Ginny, y ambos escuchaban con nerviosismo las instrucciones de su madre.  
  
- Ginny, pórtate bien y cuida que tu hermano lo haga también - la niña asintió, y su hermano se tapó la cara con las manos - ¡Y no se les ocurra hacer otra estupidez como las que hacían cuando eran más chicos! - agregó la señora Weasley, exclusivamente a Ron - Ahora son grandecitos -  
  
- ¿Y cómo Fred y George, mamá? - arguyó el joven. Su madre lo miró.  
  
- Ellos son caso aparte. Ahora suban al tren o se quedarán abajo -  
  
Se despidieron de la señora Weasley y corrieron hacia un vagón, desde el cual Hermione y Harry, asomados a una ventana, gritaban "¡Apúrense, que el tren ya está partiendo!" Y así era, en efecto. Ron, mientras corría, tomó a su hermana y la ayudó a subir los escalones del vagón, agarrándose firmemente a un asidero. Muy pronto estuvieron dentro, buscando la cabina en la cual estaban sus amigos. Éstos estaban nerviosos y un poco pálidos.  
  
- ¡Pensamos que te quedarías abajo, Ron! - le dijo Harry, aliviado. Él y Hermione se movieron hacia la ventana para darle asiento, pero él prefirió sentarse junto a su amigo. Por un instante, la decepción cruzó los rostros de Ginny y la joven Granger, pero desapareció pronto.  
  
- Sí, bueno... es que mi madre se estaba despidiendo... Ya saben -  
  
Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que llegó la mujer del carrito de golosinas. Compraron varias y, mientras se las comían, volvieron a conversar. Hablaron acerca de las vacaciones, contaron anécdotas y luego empezaron a preguntarse cómo sería este nuevo año.  
  
- Me da un poco de miedo haber llegado a quinto año - murmuró Ginny. Los demás la tranquilizaron.  
  
- No es tan difícil, sólo hay que estudiar un poco y poner atención en clases, nada más - contestó Hermione.  
  
Ron hizo una mueca de desaprobación.  
  
- Hermione, lo que para tí es estudiar un poco, para nosotros es leer libros hasta quedar ciegos. Lo que para tí es poner atención en clases, para nosotros es como tratar de llegar a la estratósfera con sólo cerrar los ojos -  
  
Ginny gimió. Ron se volvió hacia ella.  
  
- Mira, hermanita. Quinto es difícil, aburrido y estresante, pero no es nada que no puedas dominar. O si no, nosotros no estaríamos aquí -   
  
- Creo que voy a ir al baño - respondió la pelirroja, acercándose a la puerta, sonriéndoles y luego cerrándola tras ella.  
  
- ¡Qué pesado eres, Ron! - le recriminó Hermione, molesta - ¡Asustar así a tu pobre hermana! -  
  
- Hey, a eso se le llama sinceridad, por si no lo sabías... -  
  
- Tonterías. Harry, ¿qué opinas tú?- La chica esperaba que el muchacho se pusiera de parte de Ron, y así podrían iniciar un entretenido debate. Pero justo en ese momento, tres figuras conocidas aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
- ¡Pero si es Harry Potter y su séquito de leales sirvientes! - Draco Malfoy. Quién más podía ser - ¡Te saludo, príncipe de Hogwarts! Pero no me inclino ante tí. Serás un príncipe, pero yo soy mucho más que tú - Harry no respondió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Draco, y no pestañeaba, pero nadie se fijó en eso.  
  
- ¡Hey, hola Chico Maravilla! - saludó luego a Ron, con desdén - Qué noble acto el de ayudar a tu pobre hermanita a subir al tren... Pero quizás habría sido mejor que se hubieran quedado abajo... Para ayudarle a su familia a rebajar los gastos, digo yo...-  
  
Crabbe y Goyle, eternos guardaespaldas del rubio Slytherin, se rieron tontamente. Ron apretó los puños.  
  
- ¡Oh, pero si aquí está también la señorita Granger! Tan inteligente como siempre... Lástima que simpatía, belleza, madurez e inteligencia no signifiquen lo mismo...-  
  
- Y lástima que tus frases hirientes no las consigas con cerebro, sino con dinero - contestó la chica, sin inmutarse. Draco sonrió aún más y respondió con rapidez:  
  
- ¡Entonces es por eso que Ron nunca me dice algo que me duela! -  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron, sorprendidos. La joven se veía avergonzada. Ron estaba del mismo color que su cabello.  
  
- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! - espetó Weasley. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, Harry tomó la palabra y agregó, algo más bajo:  
  
- Al menos sus padres lo aman. Y sé que los míos también me amaron. No sé si los tuyos sienten lo mismo por tí, Malfoy -  
  
Ahora todos los ojos se fijaron en él, abiertos como platos. Draco se había sonrosado un poco.  
  
- Cómo te atreves, Potter... - empezó, pero Harry lo interrumpió.  
  
- ...y a Ron no le dan dinero, pero sí la seguridad de que es hijo de ellos. Apuesto a que se sentiría muy triste si sólo le dieran plata y no lo trataran con cariño. Seguro que si su padre no le sonriera y su madre no le acariciara... eso le haría pensar que podría ser un pobre adoptado... -  
  
Draco estaba rojo, definitivamente rojo. Jamás se le había visto un color tan intenso en la cara. Era algo increíble. Estaba estático, con la boca abierta. Nadie dijo nada. Ron miró a Harry y luego dirigió su mirada a Hermione. Ambos se entendieron mutuamente: en los ojos de Harry Potter había odio, un odio tan grande que parecía traspasar la cara de Draco como un rayo láser. Un extraño temor se apoderó de ambos, pero no dijeron nada.  
  
Nadie lo hizo.  
  
Y nadie emitió ningún sonido cuando Malfoy dio un salto y se abalanzó sobre el joven de ojos verdes, golpeándole la mejilla izquierda con un puño tan blanco como la nieve. Harry sonrió y se volteó, presentándole la otra mejilla. El rubio retrocedió, desconcertado.  
  
- Parece que no hace falta tener dinero para conseguir una buena frase hiriente, Hermione - dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Había mencionado a su amiga, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Draco. Éste comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Sus fríos ojos grises ahora parecían los de un cachorro apaleado. Daba verdadera pena. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle le dedicaron una mirada cargada de lástima, al igual que Hermione y Ron. Draco captó de inmediato y se enfureció.  
  
- Dejen de mirarme así. No necesito la lástima de nadie, idiotas - su voz era autoritaria, fría e inflexible - Otra cosa Potter: de ésta no saldrás impune. Te lo advierto - Con la frente en alto, y seguido de sus guardianes, Draco Malfoy salió del compartimiento.  
  
Pero la tensión siguió en el aire.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? No has tomado nada... ¿verdad? -  
  
- ¡Ron! -   
  
Harry tardó en contestar. Su mirada seguía fija en el punto donde antes había estado el rostro de Draco. Luego, como saliendo de un trance, sacudió la cabeza y se quitó las gafas para restregarse la cara y los ojos.  
  
- No me pasa nada, es que estaba furioso, eso es todo -  
  
No, eso no era todo. Sus amigos esperaron. Ni siquiera lo felicitaron por haber hecho callar de manera tan admirable a Malfoy. La sorpresa y el temor no les dejaban abrir la boca.  
  
- Creo que... Tengo la certeza de que este año volverá a sucederme algo como los años anteriores... Pero no estaba pensando en Vol... Ya-Saben-Quién... Sino que se me ocurrió que podría ser algo distinto, nada que ver... -  
  
- No me digas que te asustó la amenaza de Malfoy - sonrió Hermione.  
  
- ¡Ni loco! - contestó el muchacho, y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
La tensión empezó a desaparecer. Harry volvía a ser el de antes, para tranquilidad de sus amigos.  
  
- Pues a mí me parece que te va a seguir pasando lo mismo de siempre, viejo: tendrás que pelear con Draco, con Snape y con algún emisario de Tú-Sabes-Quién, o con él mismo. Y vas a ganar, ténlo por seguro - declaró Ron (mucho más aliviado), casi echado sobre el asiento y con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Hermione asintió.  
  
- Quizás tengan razón - respondió Harry, sonriendo aún más. Sus malas vibras volaron de su mente, alegrándolo de nuevo.  
  
Pero ninguno de los tres sabía qué es lo que iba a ocurrirles durante sexto año. ¡Ni siquiera Lord Voldemort se lo habría imaginado!  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
Fin Primera Parte  
***  
  
  
Jejeje... Tenía pensado hacer de este fic una comedia liviana, pero me tinca que va a ponerse dramática más adelante...  
¡Ojalá no me demanden! Damn, eso me pasa por elegir temas tan recurridos. Y si quieren saber de qué estoy hablando, mejor lean los próximos capítulos :P  
  
¡Gracias por su atención! ^^  
  
Cambio y fuera. 


	2. Alexis

¡QUIÉN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO!  
2. Alexis  
Por Misami Aroku  
  
  
En este capítulo aparece una joven de primer año llamada Alexis Darken. Es inventada por mí, y mientras estaba escribiendo este capítulo se me ocurrió qué papel podía desempeñar en mi fic... A mí, personalmente, no me gusta mucho agregar personajes desconocidos, pero hay ocasiones en que son realmente necesarios, o si no la cosa se pone muy fome. Creo que eso es todo. Ah, bueno, que Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling y bla bla bla...  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
- ¡Falta sólo un año! ¡Falta sólo un año! - canturreó Ron cuando estaban llegando a Hogwarts. Al bajar del tren, había visto las pálidas caras de los alumnos nuevos y casi pudo palpar el temor que los invadió cuando vieron la inmensa figura de Hagrid surgir de la nada y su vozarrón que les llamaba. Con un poco de nostalgia, Ron recordó su primer año en el colegio, las aventuras que había tenido y se sintió un poco triste. Luego se acordó de que iba en sexto, y de que a fines del próximo año estaría libre de tareas escolares. Y su nostalgia se esfumó como por acto de magia.  
  
- Sí, Ron, pero primero trata de pasar éste, y después piensa en el otro - le aconsejó Hermione.  
  
- ¡Tú siempre tan aguafiestas! ¡No me dejas ser feliz! - alegó Ron, fingiendo molestia. Harry se rió.  
  
- Llevamos años juntos, y siempre he visto a ambos discutir por todo... ¡Si parecen marido y mujer! -   
  
- ¡Vamos, Harry, qué cosas dices! - dijo la joven, pero el notorio rubor de su cara la traicionó, al igual que a Ron, quien ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca.  
  
En ese momento, las puertas de Hogwarts se abrieron de par en par y apareció la profesora McGonagall para darles la bienvenida. Luego se dirigieron al salón para presenciar la ceremonia de Selección de Casas de los alumnos nuevos. Parecía que este año iba a ser más interesante que el anterior, porque los de primer año se notaban más avezados y ágiles.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione buscaron los mejores lugares en el salón para poder estudiar mejor a los chicos y chicas que estaban formados, listos para recibir el veredicto definitivo del Sombrero Seleccionador. Todos se notaban tensos y muy, pero muy nerviosos. El canto del Sombrero tampoco los relajó mucho.  
  
- Muy bien. Ahora, cuando escuchen su nombre, deberán pasar adelante y colocarse el sombrero... - anunció la profesora McGonagall, y agregó - ¡Allies, Jane! -  
  
Apenas le pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza, éste dijo "¡Ravenclaw!"  
  
Todos los de la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudieron a su nueva integrante.  
  
- ¡Alver, Bastian! -  
  
-¡Slytherin! -  
  
Y así fueron avanzando todos los niños, y todos los que habían sido elegidos se dirigían sonrientes a sus respectivas mesas.  
  
- ¡Chambers, John!  
  
- ¡Gryffindor! -  
  
El rubio y pequeño muchacho tomó asiento junto a Harry. Se veía nervioso, y un tanto confundido.  
  
- Bienvenido a tu nueva casa, John - lo saludó, sonriendo. El niño lo miró, confuso, pero igual devolvió la sonrisa, débilmente.  
  
- Gracias -  
  
Y la Selección seguía. Nuevos niños ocupaban las mesas, los saludos y risas llenaban el Salón.  
  
- Darken, Alexis -  
  
Una jovencita delgada y menuda avanzó hacia el taburete. Se escucharon murmullos. Todos la miraban, asombrados. Su piel era realmente pálida, casi como la de un muerto; sus ojos eran grandes y tenían un color casi anormal; su cabello era desordenado y negro. Sin duda llamaba mucho la atención. Pero había algo más en ella que desconcertaba a primera vista. Aparte de su color de ojos tan peculiar y su tez de cadáver, su cuerpo parecía exhalar un aura de calidez y simpatía, pero también daba desconfianza. Imposible saber por qué.  
  
El Sombrero, una vez que estuvo ubicado sobre la cabeza de la muchachita, quedó en silencio durante un largo rato. Finalmente dijo "¡Slytherin!". Se oyeron resoplidos de decepción, y uno que otro suspiro.  
  
- Esa niña tenía algo raro - le comentó Ron a Harry. Éste asintió. También se había dado cuenta. Volvió a mirar a la chica, quien se había sentado junto a Malfoy. Su némesis parecía muy contento. Minutos más tarde, cuando Harry miró de reojo, se dio cuenta de que Alexis no había dejado de mirar y hablarle al rubio estudiante, y Draco ya se veía un poco fastidiado. Harry sonrió, satisfecho.  
  
- Mira a Malfoy, parece que tiene polola nueva - le susurró a Ron. El pelirrojo miró y se rió bajito. Como si hubiese escuchado, Draco alzó la vista y la fijó en ellos. Tanta era la furia que contenían sus ojos, que los dos Gryffindor no pudieron seguir manteniendo su mirada mucho tiempo y la desviaron.  
  
****  
  
- ...y así llegué a Hogwarts - decía en ese momento la chica, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la obvia expresión de fastidio que desfiguraba el semblante de Draco Malfoy. Al principio, el muchacho se había sentido casi orgulloso de que ella hubiese elegido sentarse a su lado: después de todo, la mayoría de los alumnos la miraban con una expresión que bien podía contarse entre sorpresa y estupidez. Que fuera una Slytherin, fantástico. Que estuviera a su lado, genial.  
  
Que fuera tan conversadora...  
Insoportable.  
  
Tuvo la sensación de que alguien hablaba de él, de que se burlaban. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Weasley y Potter, ambos con los ojos dirigidos hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, específicamente, hacia ellos dos. Y se reían.  
  
"Malditos bastardos", pensó, sintiendo todo el odio del mundo en sus pupilas. Segundos después, Ron y Harry habían desviado la mirada hacia otro lado. "Bien hecho", sonrió para sus adentros.  
  
- No me estás escuchando, Draco - afirmó una vocecita algo aguda, pero firme. El joven volvió la cabeza.  
  
- Tienes razón, lo siento - murmuró, sin sentirlo en absoluto.  
  
- Descuida - contestó ella, pero su voz ahora tenía un dejo de tristeza. Draco lo percibió, mas lo ignoró por completo.  
  
- Debo retirarme, con permiso - Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa. Y antes de que Alexis, la extraña niña, alcanzara a despedirse de él ya había salido del Gran Salón, acompañado por sus dos "guardaespaldas".  
  
"Si me tuviera a mí a su lado no necesitaría a esos mastodontes" se dijo Darken para animarse, pero sólo logró hundirse un poco más en su pena.  
  
****  
  
"¡Qué niña tan molesta, maldición!" Draco se hallaba solo en el cuarto de 6to año de la Casa de Slytherin. Había despachado a Crabbe y Goyle porque necesitaba estar solo.  
Quería planear tranquilo su venganza contra Potter. Aún no había olvidado el incidente en el tren, y ahora en el Comedor...  
  
"Algo doloroso, algo que nunca olvide en su vida..." Se le ocurrían mil cosas, pero ninguna parecía dar en el blanco. Nada era lo suficientemente horrible como para destrozar al dulce angelito de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, de tanto maquinar ideas y trampas, el sueño fue cayendo lentamente sobre él, venciéndolo hasta cerrarle los ojos y...  
  
  
Una sombra se recortaba contra la luz.  
  
Era una niña. Se veía delgada.  
  
"¿Quién eres?" La figura se acercó un poco. Su piel era blanca, pero sus rasgos eran aún irreconocibles.  
  
"¿P...Pansy? ¿Granger?" La niña negó con la cabeza. Se acercó un poco más.  
  
"Creo que no te..." Un relámpago cruzó su mente cuando vio los ojos y el cabello de la niña. Con un gruñido retrocedió, sorprendido y asustado...  
  
  
... y despertó sudando en su cama, con las cortinas verdes cerradas a su alrededor y con el sueño martillándole las venas de las sienes. Lo que fuera lo que hubiese visto, le había aterrorizado. Abrió las cortinas y vio que no había nadie en el cuarto. Cuando se calmó, se secó el sudor y bajó a la Sala Común.  
  
***  
  
Durante los 7 días siguientes, Draco había tenido el mismo sueño, había visto a la misma joven y casi se había orinado en la cama de miedo. "¿Pero POR QUÉ? ¡Sólo se trata de una NIÑA, maldita sea!" Es que no era cualquiera. Sus rasgos eran los mismos, no así sus ojos y color de pelo, que cambiaban frecuentemente. Le hacía sentir extraño, casi como si la conociera desde siempre, aunque sabía que jamás la había visto en toda su vida. El hecho de que se le presentara oníricamente, sin faltar a ninguna cita, también le asustaba. Contra todos sus deseos, fue acostumbrándose gradualmente a ella, y cuando se preparaba para dormir, esperaba el momento en el cual aparecería de la nada, para asustarlo y fascinarlo como todas las noches (aunque su conciencia negaría esto con vehemencia). Estaba empezando a sentir afecto por esa criatura irreal y angelical... Otra semana pasó y, contra toda su voluntad y escepticismo anteriores, Draco ya no podía imaginar sus noches sin la presencia suave y tierna de la niña.  
  
Justo al día 14, Alexis lo saludó después de dos semanas de alejamiento y silencio. Él apenas si la vio, atrapado por las últimas telarañas de su sueño.  
  
- ¿Cómo estás, Draco? - preguntó la joven, llena de ansiedad, cuando lo vio entrar en la Sala Común.  
  
- Bien...- y se fue, dejándola sola.  
  
La joven Darken ya había comprendido que su primer acercamiento al muchacho de sexto no había sido el más efectivo: recordó las facciones que tenía esa primera noche que estuvo a su lado... y vio fastidio, disgusto, lata, etc. "¡Perdí mi oportunidad!" gimió entonces. Debía hacer algo, pero en ese momento no sabía muy bien qué; además, dudaba de que Draco volviera a darle una segunda chance... Pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Y lo estaba haciendo, oh sí.  
  
Después de las clases, durante la tarde libre, Alexis decidió dar una vuelta por el campo de Quidditch, más que nada por curiosidad y porque le molestaba que los chicos de otras casas la miraran raro. Deseaba pensar y evaluar su situación, y sentirse observada la desconcentraba mucho. Además, en el campo estaba practicando el equipo de Slytherin, y Draco jugaba ahí como Buscador, pero ahora ensayaba como Golpeador en reemplazo de otro jugador. Alexis se quedó de pie, muda, con la mente en blanco, mirando las escobas ir y venir en el cielo; a los muchachos gritándose órdenes y advertencias; a las bludgers golpear a más de uno; y una que otra vez percibió el brillo dorado de la Snitch. También vio a Draco, la manera en que evitaba las bludgers y se las enviaba al otro golpeador... La forma en que su cabello rubio se movía con el viento, en una febril danza de seducción... El contorno de su esbelto cuerpo, el cual se podía adivinar bajo la túnica que se pegaba a él debido a la velocidad que llevaba...  
  
Lo que no pudo ver fue que, mientras ella admiraba a Draco, una bludger se dirigía hacia el otro golpeador quien, sin ninguna vacilación, bateó firme y fuertemente la dura pelota, la cual se dirigió certeramente hacia la estática Alexis.  
  
- ¡CUIDADO! -  
  
No tuvo tiempo de moverse. La bludger estaba muy cerca y, aunque se agachara o se moviera, probablemente habría alcanzado a hundirle la cara y quebrarle todos los huesos del cráneo...  
  
...si no hubiese sido por Draco, quien advirtió el peligro que corría la joven y se lanzó en picada desde el cielo, inclinándose hacia adelante para ganar más velocidad. Pronto se halló cerca de la bola. En una arriesgada maniobra, el muchacho se soltó de la escoba y, tomando fuerzas, le dio con su bate un feroz golpe a la bludger, la cual estaba casi a 1 metro y medio de Alexis. Con un agraciado giro, Draco quedó suspendido al lado de ella y le indicó mediante gestos a sus compañeros que todo estaba bien. Luego se volteó hacia Darken, con los ojos llenos de rabia.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios te pasó que no te movías? - preguntó fríamente, arrastrando las palabras. La respuesta no fue inmediata.  
  
- Y-yo... no lo s-sé... Lo siento mucho, Draco - murmuró, casi a punto de echarse a llorar.  
  
- Olvídalo. Estás bien, ¿no? - la chica asintió, y él le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza - Bueno, eso es lo que importa. Pero trata de tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Y ahora, si me disculpas... - Hecho un bólido, Draco se perdió entre el resto del equipo. Y Alexis, llena de alegría, corrió hasta perderse entre los demás estudiantes. Y el sol pareció brillar más fuerte.  
  
  
  
  
****  
Fin Segunda Parte  
****  
  
A mí me gusta como va quedando... ¿y a ustedes? De seguro que más de alguien se pregunta "¿y dónde #"%& está la acción?" ¡Calma, calma! ¿Dónde se ha visto que el clímax de las historias se ve desde el principio? Aaaahhhh... paciencia, mis querid@s lector@s... Ya llegará, ya llegará... *sonrisa malévola* Muajajajajaja!!!!!   
  
(Pss, no se olviden de poner reviews ^_^) 


	3. Preparativos

¡QUIÉN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO!  
3. Preparativos  
Misami Aroku  
  
¡Yipiii! Tercer capítulo... What a miracle, ne? No pierdan la paciencia porque, como dice el título de este capítulo, éstos son sólo los preparativos...  
  
Harry Potter es marca registrada de J.K.Rowling Productions. Fuera de talla, le pertenece a ella y punto.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
"¡Me salvó, Draco Malfoy me salvó de la bludger!" Hubiera podido gritarlo, tan feliz estaba, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no sería lo apropiado. Había sido un sacrificio por parte de él: "Se tomó la molestia de bajar a donde estaba yo y lanzar la bola a otro lado... Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para estar a mano con él..."  
  
Caminó por el patio y, cuando se cansó, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol. Cerca de ahí, frente a ella, había una banca, y en la banca estaban tres personas, dos chicos y una chica. Reconoció de inmediato al joven de lentes sentado en medio de ellos... Y en eso apareció Malfoy. Se acercó a ellos, protegido por Crabbe y Goyle. Debía estar diciendo algo muy feo, porque el muchacho que estaba al lado del de lentes (uno pelirrojo) estaba colorado como tomate y tenía los puños apretados. La chica le decía algo, al parecer trataba de calmarlo, mientras que el chico de lentes miraba a Draco y le contestaba otra cosa. Draco se sonrojó un poco, abrió la boca para decir alguna cosa y se fue, furioso.   
  
"Vaya, Draco y esas tres personas si que deben odiarse a muerte..." pensó. No le pareció bien que su amor hubiese iniciado la discusión, y menos que la perdiera, pero eso ya no era problema de ella. Además, por lo que sabía, todos los estudiantes de Slytherin odiaban al de lentes (Potter era su apellido), pero no conocía el motivo. Parecía ser amable y simpático "Incluso más que el mismo Draco"... A lo mejor era debido a que siempre parecía llevarse todos los honores, tanto en clases como en los partidos de Quidditch, acaparando mucha atención y poniendo envidiosos a los demás (al menos eso sabía)."Parece modesto" alcanzó a decirse antes de que una idea se asentara en su cabeza... Una idea que sería totalmente favorable a Draco... Pero no a Potter."¿Y qué pasa si soy injusta con un inocente? Pero tampoco quiero tener a todo Slytherin en mi contra. Aunque, si quisiera, podría acercarme más a él y olvidarme del frío de Malfoy. Parece que nadie de Slytherin le ha dado una oportunidad a Potter... Se ve tan tierno... ¿Y si yo fuera la primera?" Mientras decidía, recordó a un personaje llamado Poncio Pilatos. Éste actuó para complacer a quienes más le convenían. Siempre había estado en contra de él, y más de una vez lo despreció... Con un suspiro, Alexis tomó su decisión.  
  
****  
  
Esa noche apareció la niña del sueño. Su ángel mudo, nebuloso y tímido que lo visitaba frecuentemente. Experimentó una oleada de felicidad, pero de pronto su imagen se volvió borrosa, doble... y se separó de ella la imagen de otra niña, a quien conocía muy bien. Era...  
  
¿Alexis?  
  
"Draco, eh, Draco, sé que me estás escuchando... Mira, antes de que vayas a preguntarme qué es lo que hago aquí, quiero contarte que..."  
  
"¿Qué?" oyó su propia voz en el sueño. Era muy raro.  
  
"No me interrumpas. Por si no te has dado cuenta, o si lo has hecho y no querías pensar en ello, SÍ hay algo extraño en esta chica... Te advierto que no fue creada con la intención que le doy ahora, por cierto, pero creo que con esto puedo darte las gracias por haberme salvado de la bludger el otro día" La sacó de la neblina en la cual siempre había estado y se la mostró al muchacho, pudiendo éste verla con perfecta nitidez. Sus rasgos eran idénticos a los de Alexis, aunque luego fueron transformándose, al igual que su color de pelo y ojos... Pero el resultado, la niña en la cual terminó convirtiéndose... No podía ser. "Es imposible, es..."  
  
"Es tu pasaje a la paz, tonto. Cómo lo sé y la recompensa que te pido a cambio te lo diré después"  
  
"Tú..." alcanzó a decir, pero en ese momento despertó, y luego no pudo volver a soñar.  
  
****  
  
En la mañana del día sábado, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco tomaba a Alexis del brazo y la apartaba a un rincón. Aún no se había levantado del todo, así que sus ojos se cerraban algunas veces. Ella, sin embargo, estaba muy despierta.  
  
- Soñé contigo - espetó el joven, con el ceño fruncido. Ella sonrió.  
  
- Me halagas -  
  
- No lo digo por eso. Me dijiste algo importante. Quiero que me lo expliques todo -  
  
- Tomará tiempo... -  
  
- Y una mierda. Hoy no habrá clases, así que empieza a hablar -  
  
- Muy bien... - dijo...  
  
"Primero, debo decir que desde que te vi te encontré tan frío como el hielo..."  
  
- Al grano, Alexis -  
  
- No me interrumpas -  
  
"...así que se me ocurrió testearte, enviarte un sueño en el que estuviera una niña, para ver cómo reaccionabas..."  
  
- ...casualmente, idéntica a tí. ¿Por qué? -  
  
- Bueno, ¿me vas a dejar hablar o no? -  
  
- Vale, vale, sigue -  
  
"Pensaba seguir con mi plan (no te lo diré), hasta el día que me salvaste de la bludger. Entonces estaba tan agradecida y preocupada porque no sabía cómo devolverte el favor que, cuando vi que discutías con Harry Potter y sus amigos me di cuenta de que los odiabas de verdad y tuve una idea. Aunque no sé el motivo, lo hice porque quise ayudarte y así estar a mano contigo. Además, creo que todo Slytherin los detesta también, sobre todo a Harry. Y como yo no tengo nada contra él, se me ocurrió un hechizo simple y entretenido para que lleves a cabo tu venganza..."  
  
- Espera un momento - Draco estaba agitando la mano como para despejarse un poco - ¿Cómo sabes que deseaba vengarme de él? -  
  
- ¡Eso no importa ahora! - contestó Alexis, haciendo un gesto despectivo con su derecha.  
  
"Es una poción. No te diré para qué es, así te llevarás una sorpresa. Te daré los materiales y, cuando esté lista, se la echarás en el caldero, cuando te toque clases con él (ojalá sea Pociones, así se te hará más fácil). Demora 30 segundos en hervir. Cuando eso pase explotará un poquito, liberando una especie de humo invisible que envolverá a la víctima y... ta ta ta tán! Ya lo sabrás"  
  
- No me gusta eso de hacer pociones y no saber para qué sirven -  
  
- Si no te gusta lo dejas y punto. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Dura 13 semanas - agregó sonriente. Malfoy se veía pensativo, y tenía el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Lo voy a pensar... Gracias por tu preocupación -  
  
- Oh, de nada. Y si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo - Dicho esto, Alexis desapareció de su vista. En vez de ella, el joven se encontró con la mirada socarrona de Pansy Parkinson. Estaba sonriendo, semioculta tras una puerta.  
  
- Vaya, vaya... Parece que Draco es un galán "profanador de cunas"... ¿Por qué andas fijándote en niñitas chicas? -  
  
- Qué, ¿acaso te molesta? -  
  
- No, pero me da pena -  
  
- Ah, y seguramente quieres que yo te la quite, ¿verdad? -  
  
- Podría ser ... - y le dedicó un guiño coqueto. A Draco se le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Pansy podía ser muy Slytherin, con una personalidad muy parecida a la suya, pero de ahí a más... La joven no se dio cuenta de eso, así que se acercó al muchacho y le tomó un brazo. Fue cuando Malfoy perdió la paciencia.  
  
- Lo único que te voy a quitar es esa estúpida sonrisa, Parkinson - dijo en voz alta, quitando su brazo bruscamente y alejándose de ella. Pansy retrocedió hasta quedar cerca de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de los hombres. Sin querer, estaba bloqueando el paso.  
  
- Házte a un lado - ordenó Draco, molesto. Ella obedeció. Estaba pálida y un poco triste.  
  
- No quise moles... - alcanzó a decir, pero un sonoro portazo la interrumpió.  
  
  
****  
  
En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry no tenía ni idea de los oscuros planes que se estaban formando en la mente de Draco Malfoy (con ayuda de Alexis Darken), concebidos especialmente para dañarlo. Estaba ignorante a todo eso, excepto a la próxima jugada que llevaría a cabo...  
  
- Apúrate, Harry, que casi no aguanto las ganas de hacerte un jaque mate - dijo Ron, riéndose entre dientes.  
  
- Eso es lo que tú crees, Ron... - se dirigió hacia una Torre que esperaba pacientemente su turno en una esquina del tablero - Torre, muévete hacia adelante y házle un jaque al Rey -  
  
La Torre se volvió para mirarlo y chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.  
  
- Muchacho, ¿no ves que si lo hago, la Reina Negra me comerá y el Rey Blanco, quien está detrás mío, quedará al descubierto? -  
  
- Pero para eso está mi Reina... - alegó. Luego hizo una pausa y estudió con más detenimiento el juego - Tienes razón... Caballo... -  
  
- Lo siento, chico, pero cualquier movimiento que yo haga me matará... -  
  
- ¿Reina Blanca? - preguntó Harry, un poco desesperado.  
  
- Mmm... Ríndete, Harry - sonrió Ron.  
  
- ¡Nunca! - fue la respuesta - Reina, ¿qué opinas tú? -  
  
"¿Le estoy pidiendo la opinión a una pieza del juego? No tiene sentido" pensó Harry. Pero eso no se podía hacer siempre. Las piezas hablaban, pero sólo en momentos desesperados, como aquél. En situaciones normales, sólo se limitaban a moverse.  
  
- ¡Jaque Mate! - gritó Ron, alegre.  
  
- Jaque mate - confirmó, con tristeza, la Reina Blanca.   
  
Harry Potter suspiró y sonrió.  
  
- Buen juego, Ron - Extendió la mano y Ron la tomó. En ese momento las facciones sonrientes del chico pelirrojo se contorsionaron en una mueca de dolor.  
  
- ¡AY! ¡Suéltame, Harry! - El chico de lentes lo hizo, riendo, y Ron se sobó la mano cruelmente oprimida. Miró a su amigo con desconfianza y un fingido resentimiento - Eres un mal perdedor -  
  
- Y tú eres un delicado. ¡Venga la revancha! -  
  
- ¡Venga! - exclamó Weasley, recordando apenas el dolor de su mano. Estaban ordenando las piezas cuando vieron bajar a Hermione con un libro en los brazos.  
  
- Oh, no, chicos, ¿de nuevo están jugando a eso en vez de estudiar para el día Lunes? -  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún control acaso? - preguntó Ron, notoriamente asustado. Hermione negó.  
  
- ¿Y entonces? -  
  
- Siempre es bueno hacer un repaso de la materia -  
  
Harry pensó que su amiga tenía razón, pero Ron no parecía estar de acuerdo con ellos.  
  
- En ese caso, y si no hay ningún examen a la vista, proseguiré con mi partida de ajedrez mágico, si no os importa, querida Hermione - respondió el pelirrojo, adoptando un aire de aristócrata antiguo. Harry se rió, pero a la joven no le hizo ninguna gracia.  
  
- Como vos deseéis. Pero no vengáis a pedirme ayuda después, Ronald Weasley. Cualquier ruego que me hagáis será infructuoso - Dicho esto, salió de la Sala. Los muchachos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron jugando.  
  
Un pensamiento hizo que Ron frunciera el ceño. Después de unos momentos de silencio, decidió hablar.  
  
- Oye Harry... Estaba recordando lo que pasó en el tren con Malfoy... -  
  
- Ah - Esa respuesta tan simple y desganada sorprendió a Ron, pero se recuperó pronto.  
  
- Mira, en mi opinión, Malfoy es un pelmazo enclenque, pero me preocupa que esté tramando algo secreto en contra tuya. Nunca lo había visto tan rojo y furioso como esa vez -  
  
- Pues yo no estoy nervioso por eso. Tú tampoco debieras estarlo - La voz de Harry Potter se había vuelto fría e inexpresiva. Ron no se inmutó.  
  
- ¡Pero te amenazó! -  
  
- En ese caso, ya es un problema exclusivamente mío, Ron. Malfoy no me hará más daño que Tú-Sabes-Quien - Y con eso quedó zanjada la discusión.  
  
El muchacho no contestó. Y cuando Harry le anunció que estaba atrapado y que le había ganado la partida, tampoco dijo nada.  
  
****  
  
Cuando llegó la hora de cenar y todas las Casas se reunieron en el Gran Salón, Ron estaba nervioso, pero no sabía por qué. Y la comida no llegó a despertar su apetito. Tenía un molesto presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y eso le inquietaba enormemente.  
  
Levantó la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio allí a Draco Malfoy. La desagradable sonrisa estampada en su rostro disipó sus dudas y le confirmó todo.  
  
- Ron, no has probado bocado... ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - Hermione lo miraba con auténtica preocupación. Lo que vio en los ojos de Harry ("Ni se te ocurra, Ron, o no me dejará tranquilo") lo disuadió de confesarle sus temores. Si la chica llegaba a saberlo... Era mejor no imaginarlo.  
  
- No es nada, sólo me duele un poco el estómago... Gases, tú sabes - Le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
- Pues en ese caso... Harry, tendrás que cuidarte -  
  
- ¡Sí! - asintió Ron, volviéndose a mirarlo fijamente - Tendrás que cuidarte muuuucho - Con un discreto movimiento de cabeza, le indicó la mesa donde estaba Malfoy. Harry miró, asintió y siguió comiendo. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero prefería no hacerse mala sangre por Draco. Si algo debía ocurrirle, que así fuera.  
  
"No me volveré a esconder de Malfoy como si se tratara del cuco, o dejo de llamarme Harry Potter"  
  
No, no volvería a esconderse... Pero muy pronto dejaría de llamarse Harry Potter.   
  
  
****  
Fin Tercera Parte  
****  
  
¡Yupiii! ¡Y la cosa mejora! Espero que les vaya gustando.  
No olviden dejarme reviews, por favor ^_^ 


	4. La Poción

¡QUIÉN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO!  
4. La Poción  
Misami Aroku  
  
Ahora es cuando comienza la acción... ¡Ni se les ocurra dejarme justo ahora ^_^!  
  
JKR es de Harry Potter... Al revés.  
  
*****  
  
  
Pociones con Snape era igual que ir al infierno con un pasaje sólo de ida. Ningún alumno de Gryffindor se atrevía a abrir la boca ni siquiera para saludar al profesor. Aquí las Serpientes controlaban a los Leones.  
  
Ron estaba nervioso... demasiado para ser normal. No se había equivocado en nada mientras mezclaba los ingredientes de su poción, pero las manos le temblaban y estaba muy pálido. Hermione lo miraba a cada rato, pero el pelirrojo no parecía ni siquiera estar consciente de lo que hacía. Era muy extraño.  
  
"Quizás es culpa mía..." pensó Harry, acongojado.  
  
... o del infeliz de Malfoy. Harry empuñó las manos. Si era él quien debía recibir el castigo, ¿por qué diablos era Ron el preocupado? No tenía sentido.  
  
- Harry, no descuides tu pócima - le susurró una vocecita trémula - Seguro que, cuando menos lo esperes, Draco te hará algo y... -  
  
- Ya basta, Ron. ¡Estoy harto de que me sobreprotejas tanto! Pones la misma cara que la profesora Trelawney cuando me decía que iba a morirme - Sonrió, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
  
- Ah, o sea que es por eso que andas así, Ron... ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? - murmuró repentinamente Hermione, dolida. Los chicos dieron un respingo.  
  
- Pues porque no quería que te pusieras igual o peor que Ron... -  
  
- ¡Harry, lo digo por tu bien! - replicó el joven pelirrojo.  
  
- Entonces debo confesarte que me he preocupado mucho, por Ron primero y ahora por tí. Es increíble que no dejen de meterse en problemas... -   
  
De más está decir que la discusión transcurría discreta y silenciosamente, sin que Snape oyese nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, una persona sí estuvo muy atenta a lo que ellos hacían: Draco, que, al pasar cerca de los tres amigos, dejó caer -sin que nadie se diera cuenta- un paquetito pequeño dentro del caldero de Harry. El paquetito se disolvió en segundos. Sonriendo, el rubio Slytherin se alejó lo más que pudo y fue a sentarse con sus compañeros al otro extremo de la sala.  
  
Los treinta segundos se le hicieron eternos, pero cuando vio a Potter acercarse a su caldero y mirar dentro de él con extrañeza, supo que ya estaba listo y se permitió una sonrisa.  
  
****  
  
Nadie tuvo tiempo de actuar. Ocurrió tan rápido, que ni siquiera Snape tuvo oportunidad de hacer algo. Todos en la sala vieron que Harry se acercaba a su caldero con semblante preocupado.  
  
- Profesor Snape, creo que algo le ha ocurrido a mi poci... -  
  
No alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues un espeso humo violeta lo envolvió por completo. Hermione gritó. Todos estaban tan asustados, que nadie se fijó en la mueca de asombro y terror que aparecía en el rostro de Draco. Desapareció casi al instante, quedando en su lugar una indiferencia que no sentía.  
  
"Me dijo que era invisible, no que ocurriría esto..." pensaba, furioso.  
  
Severus Snape, en todos los años que llevaba haciendo clase, nunca había visto algo parecido. Obviamente debía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto. Como buen experto en el arte de las pociones, conocía aquel hechizo, pero jamás vio a algún alumno poniéndolo en práctica. Y menos en medio de una clase, por Dios.  
  
Cuando el humo se disipó, lo que dejó al descubierto hizo desmayarse a más de alguien.  
  
- ¿Qué... qué ocurre? - preguntó una voz aguda. La persona dueña de aquella voz abrió los ojos de par en par, se llevó una mano a la garganta, y luego al pecho... Después de lanzar un grito, cayó desmayada al suelo.  
  
****  
  
- Hasta que despertó... señorita -   
  
La joven abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sólo recordaba que se había asomado a su caldero, pues su poción había tomado un tinte morado que no tenía por qué haber aparecido, y en eso... Humo, sopor y aturdimiento. Cuando la espesa neblina se disipó, se sintió como si despertara de una mala siesta, con el cuerpo cortado. Todos lo miraban como si se hubiese deformado o algo así. Habló, y oyó con pavor que de su garganta salía una voz femenina...  
  
- Se... señora Pomfrey... ¿podría traerme un espejo, por favor? - Sabía que resultaría difícil descubrir la verdad, pero había enfrentado cosas peores... Lord Voldemort, por ejemplo, a quien todos temían. ¿Y se iba a temer a sí mismo? Nunca. Por algo era Gryffindor, ¿no?  
  
La señora Pomfrey parecía realmente preocupada. Le trajo el espejo a Harry y se quedó cerca, observándole con cautela.  
  
- ¿Me veo muy feo? - preguntó en voz baja.  
  
- No, no, te ves... diferente... pero estás muy bien - Le sonrió y lo dejó solo.  
  
"Seguramente tengo un ojo o una oreja de más, la piel de la cara morada o algo así"  
  
Encogiéndose de hombros, tomó el espejo, inspiró profundamente, lo volteó y...  
  
...una linda muchacha le devolvió la mirada. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, los ojos grandes y muy verdes, su piel era blanca y suave... Desvió la vista hacia sus antebrazos, delgados y delicados. Tuvo ganas de gritar, pero se reprimió. Las lágrimas se agolparon tras sus ojos, y pronto corrieron libremente por sus rosadas mejillas. Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.  
  
La señora Pomfrey acudió de inmediato.  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien... eh, querida? - Se veía que estaba muy confundida, quizá tanto como "Harry".  
  
- Sí, es sólo que... no sé cómo saldré de esto... -  
  
- No te preocupes, ya pasará. Por mientras, toma un chocolate - Y sin esperar respuesta, sacó una barra y se la entregó, sonriendo. La joven Potter empezó a comérselo al instante.  
  
Estaba llegando a la mitad de la barra, cuando escuchó ruido de pasos. Irguiéndose de un salto, esperó con impaciencia que se acercaran. "Deben ser Ron y Hermione, no cabe duda" se decía. Los pasos se detuvieron, y la voz de la señora Pomfrey interrogaba a unos estudiantes. "¡Lo sabía! Son ellos" Lo que no pudo acertar fue la expresión de sus rostros.  
  
- Hola... em... Harry... He-hemos venido a verte - tartamudeó Hermione. Ron era incapaz de abrir la boca. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y estaba rojo como tomate. Harry comenzó a sentirse incómodo.  
  
- ¿Qué les pasa? No estoy deforme ni nada... -  
  
- Es... es que te ves extraño como mujer - murmuró Ron.  
  
- Falta de costumbre - replicó Hermione, recuperándose con rapidez, y agregó - Te ves linda, Harry -  
  
Harry torció el gesto.  
  
- Gracias, pero..."te ves linda, Harry" suena muy raro... Ya no puedo seguir llamándome así - Su semblante se entristeció, pero sus amigos trataron de animarlo. Hasta Ron parecía haber perdido su anterior estupor.  
  
- ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar un buen nombre! ¿verdad, Hermione? -  
  
- Así es, y ya tengo una idea: ¿qué te parece "Carrie"? Tiene un cierto parecido con tu nombre verdadero... -  
  
- No sé, no me gusta. Más de alguien puede intentar echarme sangre de cerdo encima, como en la película... - Hermione asintió, sonriendo. Ron no entendió la respuesta, pero no le importó.  
  
- Entonces, ¿qué tal si te pones como tu mamá? Lily Potter... Suena bonito -  
  
Harry frunció el ceño y pensó la propuesta.  
  
- Podría ser... pero no me convence... Es mejor que haya una sola Lily Potter: mi madre... Aunque, pensándolo bien... ¿Existe algún nombre femenino para "James"?-  
  
- ¡Sí! - respondió Hermione, alegremente - ¡"Jamie"!  
  
- "Jamie Potter"... Sí, suena mejor - opinó Ron.  
  
- Jamie Potter... Jamie Potter... ¡Me gusta! - decidió Harry, quien desde ese momento se sintió preparado para comenzar a ver su vida desde otro punto de vista.  
  
****  
  
Cuando salió de la enfermería, un montón de alumnos de Gryffindor lo estaba esperando. Todos tenían la misma cara que Ron cuando vio a Harry convertido en Jamie. Nadie se atrevió a sonreír. En eso, Draco Malfoy se abrió paso entre la multitud, poniéndose en primera fila. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre (si era posible) pero nadie pareció notarlo. "Harry" tragó saliva, preparándose para recibir la primera burla, pero no ocurrió nada. Draco lo miraba con sorpresa, ni siquiera con odio. Después de unos instantes, desapareció entre la multitud.  
  
- ¿Eres Harry Potter? - le preguntó de pronto Neville Longbottom. "Harry" sonrió.  
  
- Pues sí... aunque ahora mi nombre es Jamie, por razones obvias -  
  
Después de una pausa, Lavender Brown murmuró:  
  
- Nos alegra que te encuentres bien... Jamie. Y puedes contar con nosotros -  
  
- ¡Aaaawwww! -  
  
Todos se acercaron a abrazar a la "nueva compañera", a desearle suerte y demostrarle apoyo. Jamie sintió que se emocionaba. "No debo llorar" pensó, pero las lágrimas no le hicieron caso. Hermione se acercó como pudo, la vio llorando y le secó una lágrima, diciendo:  
  
- No te preocupes, pues la primera lección que debe aprender una mujer, es reconciliarse con su lado sensible -  
  
****  
  
Incapaz de abrir la boca, no pudo reírse de Harry ni humillarlo frente a todos.  
  
- ¿Qué diantre me ocurrió? - se preguntaba Draco, solo en la habitación de hombres de Slytherin, tendido en la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Su rostro expresaba gran preocupación. Cuando se quedaba sin palabras, es que había pasado algo dentro de su cabeza, y era de importancia.  
  
"Probablemente fue la impresión... No todos los días se ve un cambio de sexo como ése... Además, yo ni sabía qué iba a ocurrirle" pensó para sus adentros. Sonrió; sí, debía ser eso. Sintiéndose más aliviado, Draco se levantó y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al patio del colegio.  
  
****  
  
Allá se encontró con Alexis, que estaba sentada bajo un árbol viejísimo y nudoso, lejos de todos y oculta de la mirada de los demás. Tenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco, y se veía tranquila. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero eso no le impidió reconocer a la persona que se acercaba silenciosamente a ella.  
  
- Hola, Draco. ¿Cómo estás? - lo saludó con alegría.  
  
Draco gruñó.  
  
- Molesto: me dijiste que el humo de la pócima sería invisible... Yo quería que nadie se diera cuenta. ¡Y en vez de eso, salió un espeso humo morado que hizo gritar a un tercio de los alumnos, mientras que el otro tercio se desmayaba... Se armó un tremendo alboroto... -  
  
- Hace tiempo que no hacía esa poción, por eso, quizás se me olvidaron algunos detalles... lo lamento... -  
  
- Bueno, ya pasó...- de pronto, los ojos del rubio se abrieron más - Espero que no te hayas equivocado acerca de la duración... -  
  
- Oh, no, de eso estoy absolutamente segura - se apresuró a responder Alexis.  
  
- Está bien...-  
  
- Pero conseguiste lo que querías, ¿no? -  
  
- Sí, quedé realmente sorprendido, al igual que todo el mundo... Espero que eso le enseñe. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Alexis - contestó el muchacho, complacido. Alexis se reacomodó, cruzando sus piernas y sentándose sobre ellas, y se echó hacia delante, hasta que su rostro quedó a una corta distancia del de Draco.  
  
- Bueno, ya que el trabajo está listo, conversemos la forma de pago -  
  
Draco seguía sonriendo. Se tendió sobre el pasto, cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza e inspiró profundamente el cálido aire.  
  
- OK, ¿cuánto quieres? Lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte son 50 galleons. Mis padres aún no me entregan el resto de mi mesada... -  
  
La joven Darken lo interrumpió, colocándose sobre él. Estaba de rodillas y con las palmas apoyadas en el suelo, cerca de los hombros de Draco. El joven estaba atrapado bajo la muchacha. Intentó moverse, pero no lo logró: Alexis lo había petrificado.  
  
- ¡Qué rayos crees que haces, Darken! - le gritó.  
  
- No me interesan tus galleons de oro: te quiero a TÍ -  
  
- A... ¿a mí? ¿Y qué podrías querer de mí, aparte de mi dinero? -  
  
Alexis lo miró, sorprendida y confundida. Draco se explicó.  
  
- Tengo muy claro que la gente se acerca a mí sólo por eso. Así me he ganado mis amistades y mi prestigio... -  
  
Alexis le acarició suavemente la mejilla derecha, y le susurró:  
  
- Entonces yo seré la primera persona que te amará por lo que eres, porque deseo conocerte y ser parte tuya -  
  
Ahora era Draco el sorprendido. Alexis se explicó.  
  
- "In other words / I love you" *- le cantó con dulzura, antes de posar sus labios sobre los del rubio Slytherin. Éste parecía estar en un estado de shock, del cual pudo salir gracias al horrible pensamiento que se le apareció de pronto.  
  
- A- Alexis... Nos van a ver... -  
  
Sin dejar de besarlo, la muchacha movió su mano derecha. Casi de inmediato, todo se detuvo. Una paloma que volaba cerca de ellos paró, suspendida en el aire. El silencio se apoderó de Hogwarts.  
  
Y Alexis se apoderó del tiempo.  
  
  
  
  
***  
Continuará  
***  
  
* = ¿Adivinaron la canción? Es la parte final de "Fly me to the Moon" ¡Le vino de perillas!  
  
Huy, qué fuerte me está quedando... ¡Y no es lo único que se viene! ¡Espérenme hasta el próximo capítulo!  
¡Hasta entonces!  
  
(Y no olviden dejarme reviews, kudasai ^_^) 


	5. Nacimiento

¡QUIÉN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO!  
5. Nacimiento  
Misami Aroku  
  
Veamos... Es probable que alguien se haya enredado. ¿Qué les parece si hago una sinopsis?  
  
*************  
SINOPSIS  
  
En el trayecto a Hogwarts, Draco ha sido ofendido por Harry Potter, quien le echa en cara la frialdad que existe en su familia, un tema que, al parecer, le duele mucho a Draco. Éste jura venganza, pero no sabe cómo, hasta que conoce a una niña nueva en su casa, de primer año, llamada Alexis Darken, quien muestra un interés obvio en el rubio Slytherin, aunque él la ignora y la considera insoportable. Tratando de acercarse, Alexis comienza a enviarle sueños en los cuales aparece una niña idéntica a ella, aunque le impide al muchacho reconocerla. Piensa que así, quizás, él llegue a fijarse en ella, al reconocerla como la niña "onírica", pero no le resulta mucho.  
  
Durante un recreo, Darken va a verlo practicar Quidditch. Una bludger se dirige hacia ella, pillándola desprevenida, pero Draco aparece y la "salva". Alexis, agradecida, desea devolverle el favor, pero no sabe cómo... Un rato después, Draco sale de la práctica y la muchacha ve con cuánto odio discute con Harry. Ya ha descubierto la manera de estar a mano con él.  
Durante el sueño, Draco descubre que la niña del sueño es en realidad Alexis, y ésta le muestra la manera de llevar a cabo su venganza. Al despertar, lo primero que hace el rubio es sostener una conversación con la niña, para pedirle explicaciones. Ella le explica la idea, pero no le dice cuáles serán los resultados. Malfoy acepta con un poco de reticencia y escepticismo, pero luego se entusiasma. Durante la clase de Pociones, el muchacho lleva a cabo el experimento, y lo que ocurre después deja sorprendido a todo el mundo: Harry Potter se ha convertido en una niña. Draco se queda sin palabras cuando ve a su némesis salir de la enfermería en su nuevo estado, pero se repone pronto. Contento, pero algo molesto por ciertos detalles que ocurrieron durante el desarrollo del plan, va a ver a Alexis para agradecerle, y sale a colación el tema del pago. Eso sí, Draco jamás esperó que su dinero no fuera a servir esta vez... Y pronto verá que recompensar a Darken por su ayuda será más difícil de lo que esperaba, aunque él no será el único que se vea metido en un problema...  
  
Dicho esto, ya puedo continuar...  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Draco pudo moverse. Alexis aún estaba sobre él, pero estaba dormida. La paloma seguía detenida en su sitio, al igual que el resto de la gente. Se enderezó a medias, y se restregó los ojos. La niña despertó, algo aturdida, pero pronto se recuperó.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó alegremente. Draco se levantó y se sacudió la tierra de la túnica.  
  
- Pues... sinceramente, no sé. Me dormí todo el rato - Luego de un momento abrió los ojos, con espanto - ¡Alexis! ¡No me digas que entre tú y yo...! -  
  
- ¡No, Draco, cómo se te ocurre! - Pero el muchacho no la escuchó. La agarró por los hombros y se acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro.  
  
- Si me has hecho algo mientras dormía - murmuró, arrastrando las palabras con lentitud - Me vas a conocer de verdad -  
  
- ¿Eso es una amenaza? - Repentinamente, el tono de voz de Alexis se había enfriado y vuelto desafiante. Draco se sobresaltó, pero no por mucho. La sorpresa no es un obstáculo para un Malfoy: éste puede manejarla sin ningún problema.  
  
- No me importa lo que tú creas que sea - le respondió - Espero no salir perjudicado en esto -  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres con "esto"? ¿A la broma, o a este momento? -  
  
Draco lo pensó antes de responder.  
  
- A ambas cosas -  
  
- No te preocupes, no ha ocurrido nada. Olvida todo, que yo haré lo mismo... -  
  
- Vale -  
  
-... excepto la deuda que tienes conmigo - continuó Darken. Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
- Pensé que ya lo habímos saldado... ahora - murmuró. Ella meneó la cabeza.  
  
- No ha ocurrido nada, ¿recuerdas? - y le sonrió.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en una fina línea, al igual que sus labios. Su rostro pálido estaba levemente sonrosado; sus puños, fuertemente apretados. Sin decir nada, le dio la espalda a la niña, y se alejó.  
  
- ¡Hasta pronto, Draco! - No obtuvo respuesta. No importaba, pronto tendría todas las que quisiera. Ahora, Alexis ya no estaba jugando. Ya había pasado el tiempo de enviar sueños tontos y de hacerse la ingenua.  
Y sabía que Draco estaba atrapado.  
  
Él también lo sabía.  
  
Lamentablemente, ninguno de los dos sospechaba que ambos estaban también atrapados por los hilos del Destino, si es que éste existía.  
  
****  
  
- Prefesora McGonagall, yo no lo hice adrede, es más, ni siquiera sé el nombre de la poción - se defendía Jamie, asustada. La estricta y seria profesora la miró con escepticismo. Dumbledore, en cambio, sonrió.  
  
- Profesora, creo que la joven tiene razón. Además, Mme.Pomfrey atestiguó que... bueno, Jamie se veía realmente confundida y asustada por lo sucedido, así que no creo que lo haya hecho adrede -  
  
- Pero Snape dijo... -  
  
- Lo que él diga siempre será predecible. Él no mira las cosas con objetividad. Y menos cuando son cosas relacionadas con la familia Potter -  
  
- Tiene razón, Dumbledore. Pero ahora, ¿qué haremos con Harry... perdón, Jamie? -  
  
El anciano mago sonrió aún más.  
  
- ¡Eso no es problema, querida Minerva! Jamie irá a la habitación de las niñas, y listo -  
  
La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
- ¡Pero... yo no puedo estar ahí! - Muy mujer parecería, pero por dentro seguía pensando como hombre, y sentía que su nombre aún era Harry.  
  
- Tampoco puedes estar en la habitación de los varones... y no creo que la Sala Común sea muy acogedora de noche -  
  
- Dumbledore tiene razón, Jamie. Tendrás que dormir con las mujeres -  
  
- Ellas no me aceptarán, estoy seguro - murmuró, mirando el suelo.  
  
****  
  
- ¡Ningún problema, Profesora McGonagall! - exclamaron las alumnas de sexto año, de la Casa de Gryffindor - Siempre y cuando respete nuestra privacidad y pudor - agregó Parvati Patil, seria. Las demás asintieron.  
  
- No se preocupen, prometo que no las molestaré - respondió Jamie, sonrojándose. La profesora McGonagall asintió y le dijo:  
  
- ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? Ahora debo retirarme. Pórtense bien, y buenas noches - Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a la pálida niña de lentes frente a todas sus nuevas compañeras. Hermione se acercó y le tocó el hombro.  
  
- Si tienes alguna duda, no te cortes y pregúntanos, ¿vale? -  
  
- C-claro... -  
  
Dicho esto, todas tomaron unos bolsitos y comenzaron a salir de la pieza. Jamie las miró, sorprendida.  
  
- ¿A dónde van? -   
  
Las muchachas se voltearon.  
  
- Al baño, por supuesto -  
  
Hermione fue la última en salir, junto con Jamie.  
  
- No entiendo por qué van todas juntas... Nosotros... es decir, los varones van de a uno... Y sin hacer tanto ruido -  
  
- Ya te acostumbrarás - fue la simple respuesta.  
  
El baño de damas cobró vida cuando las alumnas entraron en él, apropiándose de todas las duchas y armando un tranquilo alboroto, que a la "nueva" se le antojó terrible. Todas hablaban mientras entraban a los excusados, se duchaban o se lavaban los dientes.  
  
- ¿Y si viene algún profesor? -  
  
- Ellos saben que nosotras, tan limpias, nos lavamos antes de dormir - contestó una de las niñas, riéndose.  
  
Jamie sonrió y entró a una ducha vacía. Se quitó con lentitud la túnica y la colgó en la puerta. Lo que vio la asustó y fascinó al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba transformado totalmente. Nunca había visto algo así, pues en ningún momento tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que le había ocurrido. Se veía menos delgada que cuando era niño, pero quizás era efecto de sus caderas, las cuales eran ahora más anchas y su cintura, más fina. Sus manos y pies eran pequeños, y su pecho era doblemente más sensible. Dio un salto, y le dolió un poco. Empezó a jabonarse, y fue como tocar un cuerpo ajeno. Enrojeció violentamente, y no pudo evitarlo.  
  
-Ha... Jamie, apúrate, por favor, te estás quedando última - le apuró Hermione.  
  
- Estee... Hermione... ¿puedo estar acá un rato más? -  
  
- Déjala - oyó que le decían a su amiga - Necesita conocerse... Tú sabes... -  
  
- Está bien... Jamie, no te demores mucho, ¿vale? Arriba te esperamos - Y la puerta se cerró, dejándola sola en el baño.  
  
"Así que esto es ser mujer... No es tan terrible como lo pintan" se dijo un rato después, mientras se ponía los calzoncillos (no tenía ropa femenina) y encima la túnica de dormir. Cómo iba a saber que aquello no era todo...  
  
****  
  
Draco tenía insomnio. Su tenso encuentro con Alexis lo había dejado muy preocupado. La había ignorado y subestimado en un principio, pero ahora sabía que ella no era la niña de once años que aparentaba ser. "Y es por eso que, cuando la nombraron durante la Ceremonia de Selección, todos la miraron con la boca abierta. Sintieron algo. Yo también, pero no hice caso..."  
  
¿Y de qué habría servido? Él no había demostrado el menor interés en la niña, y ésta se había acercado a él. Quizás, si hubiese actuado de la manera contraria... Pero no, no le convencía la idea. Probablemente, Alexis se hubiera acercado de todos modos.  
  
Cerró los ojos, y un buen rato después, la niña del sueño apareció. "Déjame en paz", murmuró. Ahora no la recibía con la misma ansiedad que antes, pues sabía que se trataba de Darken. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez, el sueño era suyo. Lo intuía inconscientemente. Y la niña le era conocida, mas no se trataba de la Slytherin de primer año. Pero antes de poder reconocerla bien, abrió los ojos y se quedó un buen rato así, con la mente en blanco; luego se dio vuelta en la cama, hasta quedar mirando hacia el lado contrario. Cuando se quedó dormido otra vez, no volvió a soñar.   
  
****  
  
Una extraña humedad le hizo abrir los ojos con temor. ¿Qué ocurría? "Espero no haberme orinado", pensó. Con los muslos apretados, se arrastró hacia la cortina que la ocultaba de las demás, y la descorrió. Parecía que nadie había despertado aún. "Mejor, así seré la primera en llegar al ba...", se dijo, mientras se levantaba.  
  
Sintió que algo comenzaba a correr dentro de su cuerpo... y fuera de él. Asustada, se subió la túnica...  
  
- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡HEMORRAGIA! ¡Me muero! -  
  
En menos de 10 segundos, todas las chicas la rodeaban con el terror pintado en el rostro. Luego ese terror se transformó en molestia, y después... en risa.  
  
- ¿De qué se ríen? ¡¡Me estoy muriendo!! -  
  
Hermione avanzó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero se notaba más tranquila. Las demás se calmaron también.  
  
- Jamie, tranquilízate, no te vas a morir... ¿Nunca oíste hablar de algo que le ocurre a las mujeres, llamado "menstruación"?  
  
- Ehh... no... - confesó, avergonzada. Jamás le contaron acerca de esa función femenina tan íntima, ni en el colegio, y menos en su familia, los Dursley. ¿Qué le podía importar a un niño lo que le ocurría a una niña?  
Lo sabría después, llegado el momento, cuando estuviera con una mujer y fuera mayor. Sin embargo, ese momento le había llegado de la manera más inesperada...  
  
- Ven, vamos al baño y allá te explicamos... -  
  
Luego de una buena charla después de lavarse, Jamie se sentía mucho más tranquila y confiada, Sin embargo, una molestia en su vientre le hizo torcer el gesto.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntaron con preocupación.  
  
- Nada que no pueda manejar - respondió, sin darle importancia.  
  
Pero la molestia no desapareció, sino que aumentó su intensidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Aunque ya tenía cómo enfrentarse a esta cosa nueva llamada menostración... mensopausia... "regla" (gracias a la ayuda de unos pañales chiquititos que le dieron algunas chicas), este dolor era molesto y no sabía cómo hacer que parara. Al llegar al Gran Salón, le empezaron a temblar las piernas, y se encogió sobre sí misma. Tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar, pero no podía hacerlo. Parecía como si Peeves se hubiese introducido en sus entrañas y estuviera retorciéndoselas sin piedad. Al ver aparecer comida en los platos, al ver que los demás comían y que los olores de los alimentos se mezclaban, su estómago amenazó con rebelarse.  
  
- Harry, perdón... Jamie... -murmuró Ron, preocupado - ¿Qué te pasa? Estás tan blanca que llegas a parecer tiza... - Como no obtuvo respuesta, le tocó el hombro a Hermione. Ésta se volteó y lo miró, inquisitiva.  
  
- Algo le pasa a Jamie... -explicó el pelirrojo, preocupado - Parece que le duele el estómago... -  
  
De inmediato, Hermione se acercó a su amiga, rodeándola con sus brazos.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te duele, Jamie? -  
  
Apenas un murmullo salió de sus labios, pero fue perfectamente audible.  
  
- No sé... pero no es el estómago. Hermione, ¡ayúdame! -  
  
La joven Granger no se hizo de rogar y, junto con Brown y Patil, llevaron a la adolorida muchacha a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey le entregó un frasquito.  
  
- Ay, jovencita, ¡qué manera de empezar!... Tómate el líquido que hay dentro del frasco y luego duerme un poco: te aliviará el dolor y, cuando despiertes, te sentirás mucho mejor.  
  
****  
  
Draco estaba riéndose de algo con sus compañeros cuando vio el movimiento en la mesa de los Leones. Frunció el ceño y preguntó qué ocurría.  
  
- No sé... Algo le ocurre a Potter, parece -  
  
"No debe ser gran cosa. Es probable que lo haga para llamar la atención solamente" pensó, pero cuando la joven alzó el rostro, pudo darse cuenta de que no era fingido. Una palidez casi verdosa se había apoderado de su piel, y sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas. Hasta Draco llegó a sentir lástima por la pobre ni...  
  
"¡No es verdad! ¡Me importa un comino lo que le ocurra!" Y pronto se olvidó del asunto.  
  
****  
  
Ron observaba impotente como su "mejor amigo" se hundía en un dolor que le sacaba lágrimas y quejidos. Y sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, que Harry ya no era Harry, sino una mujer... Que su amistad no volvería a ser la misma, sino que se transformaría en una parecida a la que tenía con Hermione: existirían cosas que jamás podrían compartir. No como antes, que se contaban de todo, confiaban mutuamente en el otro...  
  
Nada sería igual.  
  
Fue Hermione quien ayudó a Jamie, no él. Y fue a Hermione a quien le dijo lo que le dolía. Y no a él. Una mezcla de celos, envidia e impotencia se mezcló en su alma, hiriéndolo. ¡No era justo! Por culpa de alguien, había perdido a su mejor amigo.  
  
Y se sentía solo...  
  
"A lo mejor Hermione también se ha sentido así" se le ocurrió, y aquel pensamiento sólo le hizo sentirse peor.  
  
No se dio cuenta cuando la joven Granger regresó de la enfermería, notablemente más tranquila, hasta que la tuvo sentada a su lado. Con la voz más neutral que pudo sacar, Ron la interrogó:  
  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra Jamie? -  
  
- Mucho mejor. La señora Pomfrey le dio un líquido que le calmará el dolor, así que no te preocupes más -  
  
- ¿A qué dolor te refieres? ¿Qué le pasó? -  
  
- Oh, nada... Cosas de mujeres - le respondió Hermione, y siguió comiendo sin mirarlo. Por suerte lo hizo así, o sino habría alcanzado a ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de Ron, que desapareció de inmediato. Unos segundos después, la muchacha alzó la vista hacia su amigo.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo? -  
  
- Nada, no tengo hambre, eso es todo. Permiso -  
  
Hermione lo vio levantarse y dirigirse rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero no le dijo nada. Si quería estar solo, que así fuera. En cierto modo, entendía que Ron se sintiera un tanto desplazado y molesto al ver que su mejor amigo ya no lo era tanto. Pero le preocupaba que aquello fuese por mal camino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
Continuará  
****  
  
  
Hum, creo que se está poniendo dramática la historia... Lo lamento, es sólo que ando un poco preocupada por otras cositas U_U Pero no está quedando tan mal, ¿verdad?  
  
¿Qué te parece? Déjame tu opinión y espero verte por aquí en el proximo capítulo ^_^  
  
See ya! 


	6. El mundo está girando hacia el otro lado

¡QUIÉN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO!  
6. El mundo está girando hacia el otro lado  
Misami Aroku  
  
  
****  
  
Oh, Dios mío, capítulo 6 ya... o_O! Creo que me voy a desmayar...  
  
****  
  
  
  
Durante la clase de Pociones (la segunda de la semana, para desgracia de los alumnos de Gryffindor), Snape no había parado de dictar tareas y más tareas. Cada vez que el profesor hacía una pregunta, era natural que Hermione levantara la mano, y que fuera ignorada. Ahora era al revés: Hermione ignoraba al profesor.  
  
- Parece un milagro, señorita Granger: he hecho más de dos preguntas, y usted no se ha dignado levantar la mano. ¿Le ocurre algo? -  
  
- Creo que no, señor -  
  
- Entonces podrá responderme esto... -  
  
Sin alzar la vista, sin mover un músculo y casi sin pestañear, Hermione respondió correctamente las diez preguntas que Snape le hizo. No se le otorgaron puntos a la Casa de Gryffindor, pero tampoco se le quitaron.  
El profesor continuó con su clase, mientras que Ron, con el ceño fruncido y en voz muy baja, le preguntaba a su amiga:  
  
- A tí te ocurre algo, Hermione, no lo niegues. Y si me respondes "son cosas de mujeres", te vas a arrepentir -  
  
Hermione lo miró a los ojos, y Ron se puso colorado, sin poder evitarlo. La muchacha tomó su pluma y escribió en un pedacito de pergamino: "Estoy preocupada por tí" Volvió a mirar a su amigo, pero éste ya había desviado la vista de la nota, y sus miradas no volvieron a encontrarse.  
  
Snape abrió el libro de clases y comenzó a pasar lista. Se detuvo en "Potter, Harry"  
  
- Veo que nuestro compañero (¿o debo decir "compañera"?) no ha llegado... Señor Weasley, ¿podría decirme qué le ha ocurrido a su mejor amigo? -  
  
Ron alzó la cara y miró a Snape a los ojos.  
  
- Se sentía mal. Está en la enfermería - y volvió a escribir en su rollo de pergamino.  
  
- ¿Y por qué se sentía mal? - volvió a interrogarlo.  
  
Ron estuvo a punto de responder una impertinencia, pero se contuvo, con ayuda de Hermione, quien le dio suavemente con el codo.  
  
- No lo sé, profesor -  
  
Snape sonreía de manera desagradable.  
  
- ¿Y qué clase de mejor amigo es usted, señor Weasley, que no se preocupa de quien ha estado a su lado durante años? -  
  
Ron perdió la paciencia. Sin embargo, no hizo nada. Volvió a alzar la vista, pero esta vez sus ojos eran distintos, y el profesor lo notó.  
  
- No lo sé, señor. Y a nadie le interesa, tampoco -  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dice, Weasley? - A Ron no le cupo duda que Snape lo hacía sólo para abrir más la herida que estaba formándose en su interior, para hacerle llorar frente a Slytherin y humillarlo. Pero no se saldría con la suya. Lentamente, se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.  
  
- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? -  
  
- Adelantándome a los hechos... Usted me preguntó por qué creo que a nadie le importa qué clase de amigo soy, a lo que yo respondo: A usted mismo, ¿le importa quién soy yo? -  
  
La clase se quedó en silencio. Hasta los murmullos que provenían de las mesas de Slytherin cesaron.  
  
- Usted, ¿qué cree, Weasley? -  
  
Pausa.  
  
- Que sí, o sino no se hubiera molestado en hacerme tantas preguntas personales en vez de preguntarme cosas referentes a su clase... De todos modos, le agradezco su preocupación. Nunca pensé que usted se interesaría en conocer a alguien como yo. Y ahora, si me disculpa, debo expulsarme de la sala y cargar con mis diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Permiso -   
  
Y dejó a la clase de Pociones sumida en el más absoluto silencio.  
  
Luego de un minuto que pareció eterno, Snape habló.  
  
- No se le restarán puntos a Gryffindor. Es obvio que el señor Weasley está un poco perturbado por lo que le ha ocurrido a su amigo el señor... o señorita Potter. Lo que me recuerda... Draco Malfoy, como el alumno más destacado de esta clase y, a mi opinión, de la casa de Slytherin, tú irás a dejarle las tareas a Potter -  
  
Sin hacer ningún gesto, Draco asintió y siguió escribiendo.  
  
- Puedes pedirle los cuadernos a alguno de sus compañeros. No se negarán si se trata de Potter - sugirió Snape. El muchacho alzó la vista y negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Draco Malfoy no se humilla ante nadie, profesor. Además, ningún sacrificio que se precie de serlo se hace a medias -  
  
- Te estás contradiciendo. La humillación es parte del sacrificio - comentó Hermione.  
  
- Jamás hables de lo que no sabes, Granger. Recuérdalo muy bien - le respondió Draco, y volvió a su pergamino.  
  
  
****  
  
Cuando Jamie despertó, unos 15 minutos después (que a ella le parecieron uno solo), encontró a Ron frente a su cama.  
  
- ¡Hola, Ron! ¿Qué tal? -  
  
- Bien. ¿Te sientes mejor? -  
  
Jamie lo miró, un poco confundida. El joven pelirrojo no había sonreído ni lanzado ninguna broma. Es más, contestaba de manera cortante, algo impropio en él.  
  
- Pues sí... bastante... ¿Y tú? -  
  
- Yo no tengo ningún problema. Sólo venía a hacerte una visita. Y ahora debo irme, o Madame Pomfrey me regañará. Hasta pronto -  
  
Era muy extraño. ¡Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo, inseparables los dos como uña y mugre, lo trataba como...!   
Como si todo hubiera cambiado. ¿Y no había sido así? Jamie comprendió que Ron debía sentirse desplazado y despreciado... Que, cuando en el Gran Salón le preguntó qué le pasaba y esperaba una respuesta, recibió sólo silencio por parte suya... ¡Pero es que ya no era lo mismo! ¡Él sería incapaz de comprender su nueva vida! Y quizás lo peor de todo: Jamie, después de un tiempo, sería incapaz de entender su anterior vida como Harry, cuando todo regresara a la normalidad... si es que eso llegaba a suceder.  
  
Abrumada por todos esos pensamientos, la muchacha trató de poner su mente en blanco. El dolor estaba pasando, pero algunas veces le venían algunas puntadas que le obligaban a contraerse, aumentando las molestias. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y a intentar dormir.  
  
Cerca de una hora después abrió los ojos, sintiéndose mucho mejor... hasta que vio a Draco Malfoy, frente a ella, quien la miraba sin niguna expresión.  
  
- ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí, Malfoy? - le preguntó, agresiva. El muchacho sacó unos libros que traía bajo el brazo y se los tiró a la cama.  
  
- El profesor Snape me mandó traerte la tarea que nos dio en la clase de Pociones. Debes tenerla lista para la próxima clase. Ahora que cumplí, me voy -  
  
- Muchas gracias, qué amable eres - le agradeció la niña, con sarcasmo.  
  
Draco se volteó. No sonreía, y tampoco se notaba lleno de odio, como antes.  
  
- De nada -  
  
Jamie perdió la paciencia.  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué te ocurre? Durante cinco años y meses te burlas de mí y me haces la vida imposible, y ahora ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta. ¿Eso quiere decir que por fin se han terminado los rencores? -  
  
Draco la miró, y esta vez el viejo odio apareció en sus pupilas. Sin embargo, no era el mismo de siempre. "Quizás el hecho de que ahora soy una mujer influye un poco", pensó la niña.  
  
- Es una tregua: yo te dejo en paz, y tú haces lo mismo. No tengo ganas de pasar malos ratos por tu culpa: ya tengo mis propios problemas. Y ahora, me voy -  
  
Y se quedó sola.  
  
"¡Bueno, ¿qué diantres le pasa a todo el mundo?! ¿Acaso tengo yo la culpa de haber sido convertido en una niña?" Cogió el espejo que estaba en su velador, y se miró. Los lentes redondos no se veían bien en su rostro, pero no se atrevía a usar magia en ellos: al fin y al cabo, eran el único par que poseía.  
  
Con un suspiro, dejó el espejo y los lentes sobre el velador, y trató de dormirse, sin resultado. Tomó los libros que le había dejado Draco sobre la cama, y comenzó a hojearlos. Pronto notó que esa caligrafía no pertenecía a niguno de sus compañeros de Gryffindor. "¿Será posible que...?" Revisó la primera página de los libros. En todas estaba escrito con letra impecable: Draco Malfoy, 6ª año, Slytherin.  
  
"Me entregó sus libros... y anotaciones...", se dijo. En eso entró Hermione, sonriendo.  
  
- Hola, Jamie. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? -  
  
- Sorprendida... Observa esto - Y le mostró un pergamino. Hermione lo tomó con interés, y palideció cuando leyó a quién pertenecía.  
  
"Así que éste es su sacrificio... Privarse de estudio..."  
  
- Veo que Malfoy ha cumplido con venir a dejarte las tareas. ¿Cuándo se los vas a devolver? -  
  
- Apenas salga de acá. Tengo mis propios libros de Pociones, no necesito los suyos... -  
  
Hermione asintió y tomó un pergamino. Lo leyó con cuidado hasta que halló una nota en el reverso. La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos.   
  
- Creo que no te hará tan mal echarles una buena leída. Hay cosas que Snape le ha dicho a Malfoy, que otros no hemos tenido la suerte de escuchar... - Le enseñó lo que había escrito, y luego agregó, al ver la expresión de asombro de Jamie - Trucos y ayudas... Él sabía que las tenía anotadas acá, y aún así las trajo. ¿Por qué lo hizo, si te odia tanto? -  
  
- Cuando vino, me comentó que deseaba una especie de tregua al estilo "vive y deja vivir", porque él ya tenía sus propios problemas... -  
  
- No lo dudo - comentó la joven Granger - Lo he notado extraño, al igual que a Ron...-  
  
- ¡Es verdad! Vino a visitarme hace un rato atrás... Estaba muy cortante y serio... -  
  
- ¿De veras? Pues no sé qué decirte, durante la clase de Pociones se arriesgó a que Snape lo expulsara, contestándole sus burlas...-  
  
- Qué bueno - interrumpió Jamie, sonriente.  
  
- ...y lo mejor es que Snape atribuyó su comportamiento extraño a lo que te había ocurrido... No sé tú, pero yo creo que el mundo está girando hacia el otro lado - concluyó Hermione, soplándose un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre el rostro.  
  
- Estamos iguales - la apoyó Jamie. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Hermione, y toda la habitación, se estaban viendo borrosas. Alzó una mano para arreglarse las gafas, y notó que no las tenía puestas. Estiró una mano para tomarlas del velador, pero Hermione se adelantó y las examinó con detención.  
  
- A ver, Jamie, póntelas - La joven Potter le obedeció y vio que su amiga meneaba la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.  
  
- Déjame que te lo diga, pero no, no se te ven bien, Jamie... ¿Te gustaría que te las transformara? -  
  
- Pues... no sería mala idea... Yo misma pensé hacerlo, pero no me atreví -  
  
- Oh, bueno, no te preocupes... Observa, y tú me dices cómo las quieres, ¿vale? - La chica de cabellos negros asintió, y esperó.  
  
- ¡Morfus! - dijo Hermione, y cada vez que lo hacía, los marcos de sus gafas cambiaban de formas, tamaños y colores. Finalmente, Jamie le pidió a su amiga que se detuviera. Las gafas, antes negras y redondas, ahora eran ovaladas y de marco azul oscuro, delgado. Se las colocó y Hermione levantó los pulgares, asintiendo.  
  
- Ahora estás a la moda, chica - Y salió, dejando a Jamie sola con su espejo... y con su vanidad.  
  
  
****  
  
Ron llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y se sentó en uno de los sillones, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada en otro mundo.  
  
"¿Qué fue lo que hice?"  
  
Era verdad que jamás había poseído mucha paciencia, pero nunca se atrevió a responderle de aquel modo a un profesor, y menos si se trataba de Snape. Había actuado imprudentemente, como si no tuviera nada que perder.  
  
"¡Y claro que lo tengo!... Me expulsarán de Hogwarts... ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?"  
  
Snape había dicho algo de Potter... ¿Sería por eso que se sentía tan preocupado y molesto? En el fondo, sabía que sí, y aquel conocimiento le hacía sentir peor. Retrocedió en el tiempo y se vio a sí mismo en sus recuerdos, pidiéndole a Harry que por favor se cuidara de Malfoy, cosa que no hizo. En realidad, Ron esperaba que ocurriera la venganza, pero jamás se imaginó que sería así.  
  
"Y tampoco, que me fuera a afectar a mí también..."  
  
Un rato después, los demás Gryffindor entraban en la sala, conversando y bromeándose. Ginny se acercó a Ron, quien no se había movido de su sitio.  
  
- ¡Hey, tus compañeros me contaron tu hazaña, hermanito! ¡Realmente increíble! De verdad, nunca pensé que harías tal cosa... -  
  
- ¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? - Ron estaba furioso, pero su rostro permanecía impasible - ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? Me van a expulsar de Hogwarts por haber cometido semejante falta... ¡Y tú te estás riendo como si no hubiera pasado nada! - Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al cuarto de los hombres. Una voz femenina lo detuvo.  
  
- Tú no vas a dejar Hogwarts, Ron - El muchacho se volteó, sorprendido, y vio a Hermione parada entre los demás - Snape quedó tan asombrado que no nos restó puntos y tampoco va a tomar represalias -  
  
- Demasiado bueno para ser cierto... ¿por qué lo hizo? -  
  
- Pues... Dijo que lo que le pasó a Harry... Jamie... quizá te habría afectado -  
  
Todos esperaban que el impulsivo pelirrojo sonriera y se uniera al jolgorio, pero sólo se limitó a gruñir y darles la espalda, subiendo nuevamente hacia las habitaciones.  
  
  
****  
  
Draco, por su parte, estaba dirigiéndose hacia su Sala Común, mientras su semblante expresaba preocupación y algo de sorpresa. Snape le había pedido que le llevara las tareas a Jamie, y Draco le ha entregado todos sus libros y apuntes. Y los trucos y las ayudas... Le había pavimentado el camino a su enemigo. Probablemente ahora estaría riéndose y burlándose de él.  
  
"¿Por qué lo he hecho?"  
  
No quiso contestarse. Siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta que llegó a una puerta que decía "Sexto Año", la abrió, llegó a su cama y tiró sobre ella su bolsón, notablemente más liviano. Luego se sentó y comenzó a repasar los sucesos ocurridos durante el día. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el comportamiento de Weasley.  
  
"Demasiado extraño para ser normal" Sabía que el pelirrojo de Gryffindor se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus impulsos, pero aquella escena al profesor de Pociones no había sido una reacción espontánea. Cada palabra había sido pensada... "y llena de sarcasmo" No cabía duda: Weasley había cobrado su venganza, y había arriesgado el todo por el todo. Snape se había sorprendido tanto que no le restó puntos y tampoco estalló como todos pensaban. "Si no lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, Ron Weasley sería ahora parte de la historia de Hogwarts" Quizá el profesor pensó que Ron bien podía tener madera para Slytherin, después de todo.  
  
"Espero que no. No me gustaría que fuera compañero mío"  
  
Otra cosa que debía tomar en cuenta era el motivo que había provocado tal reacción en el muchacho. "Snape mencionó a Potter... y cuando Weasley salió, sugirió que podía estar perturbado por lo de su mejor amigo" ¿Será posible? Sabiendo que los dos tienen una gran amistad, es casi obvio que pase algo así... pero... ¿y si Weasley...? El pensamiento que se formó en su mente, lejos de hacerle reír a carcajadas, se le antojó desagradable.   
  
"Ojalá me equivoque" fue su respuesta. Sin embargo, cuando meditó muy bien en ella, descubrió que no sabía por qué se le había ocurrido.  
  
  
****  
  
Una vez que se sintió mejor, Jamie regresó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Allá todos estaban preparándose para ir a su clase siguiente. En el caso de los alumnos de sexto, la clase que tocaba era Historia de la Magia, con el profesor Binns. Nadie tenía una expresión muy alegre en el rostro, pero todos se volvieron hacia la pequeña joven cuando ésta entró, saludándola y preguntándole si se encontraba mejor.  
  
- Sí, sí, no se preocupen, no hay problema - era invariablemente su respuesta. Cerca de una mesa vio a Ron, pero éste no se fijó en ella salvo cuando pasó por su lado, rumbo a la sala de Historia.  
  
- Me alegro que estés bien - murmuró sin mirarla, y se alejó.  
  
Jamie lo vió alejarse, y al voltearse encontró a Hermione que le saludaba con la mano. Esperó a que se acercara, y una vez que estuvieron juntas, le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Aún no se le pasa? -  
  
- Uf, supieras lo que sucedió mientras no estabas... - y le contó lo que había ocurrido un rato antes.  
  
- Me siento preocupada por él - comentó Jamie.  
  
- ¡Yo también! Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que será mejor si se lo dices tú.... Si lo hago yo, es posible que me diga "tú siempre tan preocupada por todo" y me ignore; en cambio, contigo, quizás sea más abierto -  
  
- Mmm... no estoy muy convencida, pero veremos qué ocurre -  
  
*  
  
Durante las clases no hubo mucho acercamiento por parte de Ron. Se notaba tan distante y frío que Hermione y Jamie no se atrevieron a sentarse junto a él, pero pronto recapacitaron "Si ve que lo excluímos, será peor"  
  
- Hola, Ron - saludaron las dos chicas al unísono. El muchacho les sonrió y les devolvió el saludo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa les pareció fingida y forzada, pero prefirieron no insistir.  
  
La clase transcurrió lenta y pesada, como siempre, aunque quizás era peor, ya que no tenían las bromas y comentarios chistosos de Ron para soportar un poco el sopor que se apoderaba de ellos. "Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por él...", pensaba Hermione, mirándolo de soslayo. Recordaba esos tiempos en los cuales peleaba a cada rato con el muchacho pelirrojo, llegando a ser caracterizados como "perro y gato" por los demás alumnos, y por "marido y mujer" por Harry y los gemelos Weasley, que habían partido el año anterior de Hogwarts. Se echaba de menos a ese par de locos, pero Ron parecía ir por el mismo camino que ellos, aunque conservando siempre un perfil bajo y más discreción que la que habían tenido sus hermanos. Hermione nunca supo que Ron sentía algo por ella, hasta que, una noche, desvelada por un examen, comenzó a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que desde siempre el chico estuvo preocupada por ella, demostrándoselo a menudo, ya fuera mediante discusiones o burlas. Tener conocimiento de ello cambió drásticamente la percepción que tenía de su amigo, criticándolo menos y queriéndolo más. Incluso llegó a admitir que admiraba su gran capacidad para jugar al ajedrez, cosa que antes jamás habría hecho. Además, Ron había cambiado lo suficiente como para llamar la atención: seguía siendo alto, seguía conservando el cabello rojo y desordenado, pero ya no era flaco y lampiño, sino que se había robustecido un poco más. Durante las vacaciones le hizo una visita, y Ginny le comentó que había estado practicando ejercicios y Quidditch con sus hermanos... Fue en ese momento que Hermione descubrió que Ronald Weasley se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre. Y cuando lo vio llegar de vuelta de su "entrenamiento", cansado, sudoroso y sonriente, se dio cuenta de que ése era el hombre a quien quería entregarle su corazón.  
  
También recordó la decepción que sintió cuando vio que Ron prefería sentarse junto a Harry antes que ella. En ese momento no aceptó -pero ahora sí podía hacerlo - que había llegado a sentir celos y hasta un poco de envidia por Harry, quien poseía la mayor parte de la admiración y el cariño de Ron, aunque luego desechó tales pensamientos al recordar que ambos sólo sentían una gran amistad el uno por el otro. Y que los dos eran hombres.  
  
Pero ahora, Harry era niña. Y, lamentablemente, era una niña muy bonita.  
  
Decidió borrar esas ideas tan terribles, mas le fue imposible, así que prefirió aplazarlas un poco, lo cual, en parte, le resultó.  
  
Por otro lado, Jamie también estaba preocupada por su mejor amigo, ya que su silencio e impasibilidad le dolían profundamente, pero comprendía los motivos. Eso, sin embargo, no servía de mucho. "Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por tí, Ron..."  
Por dentro, Jamie pensaba que siempre sería varón y se llamaría Harry, viviendo una especie de "doble vida", pero pronto descubrió que aquello era imposible. Ahora era mujer, tenía rasgos, voz y funciones de mujer, e ignorar todo eso no era nada fácil. Por esa razón fue que se horrorizó cuando se sorprendió mirando a Ron, no como al amigo de toda la vida, sino como a... como a... El sonrojo violento no se hizo esperar, y tuvo que ponerse las palmas de las manos en las mejillas, los codos en el pupitre y sostener su cabeza de ese modo para que no se notara. Gracias a Dios, ni Ron ni Hermione se dieron cuenta.  
  
Y así pasó la hora de clase, con un montón de alumnos que no podían mantener los ojos abiertos; dos de ellos pensaban en una persona en común, y uno se hallaba inmune a todo y a todos, menos a sus propios pensamientos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
Continuará...  
****  
  
Harto serio me resultó este episodio... ¡Qué va! Eso significa "originalidad", aunque pareciera que los chicos están actuando OOC (out of character); pero no se ve tan mal, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? ^^U  
  
Bueno, como sea, espero al menos haber recibido unos cuantos reviews como recompensa a mis esfuerzos por escribir una historia más producida y llena de acción (sin por eso menospreciar mis anteriores cuentos, que se los recomiendo encarecidamente [jejeje ^_~])  
  
Me despido, y los veo en el próximo capítulo... Ah, por cierto, ¿no han notado que Alexis se halla en un estado de notable calma? Y ella no es la única de las mujeres que se presenta en esta historia... ¡No, señor! Tengo preparado un enfrentamiento que sacará chispas XD! ¡No se lo pierdan! 


	7. Quidditch

¡QUIÉN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO!  
7. Quidditch  
Misami Aroku  
  
  
  
Séptimo capítulo de mi historia... ¡Qué lindo! Y aún falta más. Sólo espero que no sea como uno de esos fics que tienen más de 10 capítulos y menos de 10 reviews (me bajaría la depre ;_;) Por eso, anímense a dejarme sus sugerencias, ideas, etc.  
  
¡Ah! En el capítulo anterior, supimos que hay dos chicas interesadas en Ron: Hermione y Jamie. Por otra parte, Draco y el pelirrojo Gryffindor han estado comportándose de manera extraña. Apuesto a que ya adivinan por qué... pero ¡a que no saben quiénes entran a jugar también!  
  
Harry Potter no es invención mía (buu...) Pero sí de J.K.Rowling, que ha hecho maravillas con su imaginación ^_^  
  
Nota: En este capítulo hay mucho Quiddtch, así que si no te gusta, puedes saltarte las jugadas y ver cerca del final. Te autorizo, aunque te perderás la emoción del juego :P  
  
Nota 2: May Potter, yo sabía que habrían muchas historias como ésta antes de que la escribiera, pero no había leído ninguna y me alegro de que me lo hayas hecho saber. Por eso, pido disculpas a A-Chan si es que se ha sentido ofendida (y a todas las escritoras que hayan hecho algo parecido antes que yo ^^U), y dejo en claro que no lo hice adrede :)  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
- Vaya, vaya, Potter... Veo que ha trabajado mucho - comentó Snape la clase siguiente, cuando revisó las tareas y encontró la de Jamie - Sólo espero que el día del examen sepa tanto como hoy - agregó, alejándose de su pupitre con una sonrisa desagradable.  
  
Jamie no le respondió; en cambio, miró hacia la mesa en la cual estaba sentado Draco Malfoy, quien le había ayudado, indirectamente, a terminar con su trabajo. Sin embargo, el chico no le contestó la mirada. Luego de un suspiro, la muchacha volvió a prestarle atención al resto del mundo, aunque nada interesante había ocurrido. Ron aún estaba un poco resentido con Hermione y ella, pero al menos conversaba más que antes. Estaba dejando de ser cortante, aunque seguía manteniendo la distancia y la frialdad.  
  
Y Malfoy había dejado de burlarse de ellos. Ahora se le podía ver, caminando por los patios de Hogwarts en el recreo, sin Crabbe ni Goyle a su lado, completamente solo.... Bueno, todo lo solo que se puede estar cuando tienes a un grupo de admiradoras rodeándote y admirándote. En otra ocasión, Malfoy habría estado más que orgulloso y halagado, sintiéndose superior a Potter y demostrándoselo. Pero no. Draco no le sonreía a su "fans club", no les hablaba y ni siquiera las miraba.  
  
Jamie no pudo reprimir el impulso de mirarlo nuevamente, mientras que por dentro se gritaba "¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?" Recorrió con sus ojos el perfil del rubio muchacho, su ceño fruncido, sus manos blancas, sus ojos penetrantes y grises, y un escalofrío le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Con un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad, desconectó su mente de aquellos pensamientos tan raros y se concentró en los ingredientes de su poción.  
  
- Jamie, estás pálida... ¿Te ocurre algo? - Era Hermione, que estaba a su lado. Algo más allá, Ron las miró de soslayo y siguió con la pócima.  
  
- No, nada importante, Hermione, no te preocupes -  
  
En realidad, sí le pasaba algo, pero no quería pensar en ello. Creía que, si lo ignoraba, aquello terminaría por desaparecer...  
  
- ¿Es por el próximo partido de Quidditch? -   
  
- ¿Partido de Quidditch? - La expresión de sorpresa de Potter era tan boba y divertida, que hasta Ron sonrió.  
  
- Ah, no lo supiste porque estabas en la enfermería... Pues sí, hay un partido entre Gryffindor y... y... -  
  
"¡Que no sea Slytherin, por favor!" pensó para sus adentros.  
  
- Y Slytherin, Hermione - completó Ron - Así que debemos entrenar, Jamie. No podemos perder contra ellos... -  
  
Esto no entraba en los planes de la jovencita. Por un lado, era una ventaja ser mujer, pues era delgada, más pequeña y más ágil... Pero, por otro lado, no estaba segura de si el cambio de sexo había influido en sus anteriores aptitudes o no. Hasta ahora, no. "Ya veremos en el campo de Quidditch"   
  
****  
  
Esa noche, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, existía un gran jolgorio debido a la cercanía de los partidos. Todos estaban alegres, ya que Potter sería una competidora menos peligrosa que antes, cuando era hombre. "A lo mejor ahora no sabe jugar", reían.  
  
Draco no compartía la misma euforia que sus compañeros. Era una estupidez suponer que, por cambiar su forma física, cambiarían también sus capacidades. Si antes era bueno jugando, quizás ahora era mejor. Era una posibilidad, pero prefirió no mencionarla en voz alta, para no desanimar a sus compañeros.  
  
Además, estaba Weasley. Siempre pensó que sería un contrincante que no presentaría mucha dificultad a la hora de enfrentarlo, pero se había equivocado. Era casi tan bueno como sus hermanos.   
  
Malfoy recordaba la ocasión cuando se había unido al equipo de Slytherin. En ese entonces, era sólo un pequeño novato que se había ganado el puesto de Buscador sólo porque su padre le había comprado escobas nuevas a los integrantes. No era bueno, y nunca lo fue... Pero entrenó duramente, bajo la supervisión de su estricto padre y de un ex-jugador de Quidditch que aceptó hacerle clases. Aunque no logró ser mejor Buscador que Potter, sí destacó como Golpeador. Fue en quinto, cuando se estaba burlando de Harry mientras el equipo de Gryffindor practicaba en la cancha. Entonces, Fred Weasley perdió la paciencia y le lanzó una Bludger. Sin perder tiempo, Draco tomó el bate del Golpeador de Slytherin, que estaba cerca, y alcanzó a responder el golpe. La bola se dirigió directo hacia Potter y golpeó su escoba, haciéndole perder el equilibrio peligrosamente.  
  
Aún seguía siendo Buscador unos días antes, hasta que un chico de primero, Bastian Alver, demostró una gran capacidad para ese puesto. Y Draco Malfoy había pasado a ser Golpeador oficial de Slytherin. "Ahora podría derribar a Harry de la escoba e impedirle tomar la Snitch, si no fuera por..." Le dio vergüenza y rabia reconocerlo, pero era la verdad: le daba pena y temor atacar a esa niña de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Se veía tan frágil...  
  
Cerró los ojos y recordó su rostro, su mirada, el día en que se puso a llorar por algo...  
  
- Draco, despierta... Draco... Te quedaste dormido. Todos han subido a sus habitaciones hace rato ya...- Era la voz de Pansy, quien supuestamente estaba frente a él y trataba de despertarlo sin tocarlo. Ya sabía lo temperamental que era el joven, y no quería saber qué le haría si le hacía perder la paciencia. Pero él - para bien o para mal - no la escuchó, perdido como estaba en medio de un profundo sueño.  
  
Sin embargo, nada la preparó para lo que iba a ocurrir.   
  
Pansy tenía su rostro muy cerca del de Draco, y a duras penas logró contener el deseo de darle un beso. Había estado vigilándolo todo ese rato, hasta que notó que sus ojos se cerraban... se abrían... se volvían a cerrar... Y cerrados quedaron. Entonces se acercó cuando ya no había nadie en la Sala Común, sin hacer ruido, y oyó la tranquila respiración del muchacho sentado en el sillón. Aspiró el perfume que emanaba de su piel y su pelo, y suspiró. Trató de acariciar sus cabellos revueltos, pero el joven gruñó y se removió en sueños, entreabriendo los labios... Sin dejar de mirarlo, Pansy le susurró que despertara...  
  
Y Draco sonrió, con los ojos cerrados, la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un furioso beso en los labios. Ella no se atrevió a hacer nada, y aguantó la respiración todo lo que pudo. ¿Acaso él lo había hecho para sorprenderla? ¿O era un acto inconsciente? La chica temía que se trataba de esta última opción, y no tenía ganas de ver la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy si se le ocurría abrir los ojos. Con cuidado, se separó de él y se alejó del sillón, retrocediendo con cautela y premura para evitar ser vista. Ya se hallaba a salvo cuando el joven volvió a su posición original, sonriendo, siempre en sueños.  
La joven lo observó, escondida. Luego se tocó los labios sonrientes, suavemente, y subió con prisa los escalones que la llevarían a su cuarto y a la seguridad de su cama.  
  
Draco no supo jamás que aquello había pasado, y Pansy no quiso comentarlo con nadie: sería su secreto mejor guardado. Pero ninguno de los dos supo que la Sala no estaba totalmente vacía, y que lo que había sucedido sería eternamente desconocido para todos, excepto para una sola persona.  
  
****  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Jamie se levantó muy temprano, pues la noche anterior Ron le había dicho que habría entrenamiento y que no se podía dar el lujo de faltar.  
  
- Debemos comprobar que sigues siendo el... la mejor Buscadora de Hogwarts, y eso no puede hacerse en medio de partido. Además, debo mostrarles el plan de juego que elaboré para esta vez -  
  
Jamie se desperezó y se dirigió al baño. Aún estaba oscuro, debían ser cerca de las 5 y media de la madrugada, pero no le pareció tan terrible, pues antes Oliver Wood ya le había iniciado en el sacrificado trabajo de entrenar.  
  
Una vez lista, salió a la cancha. Allá estaba esperándola Ron, que era el Capitán y Guardián del equipo; Ginny, que era Cazadora, junto con Dennis Creevey (quien, por suerte, no era tan fanático de Potter como su hermano mayor) y un muchacho de quinto, Linus; y, finalmente, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, Golpeadores. Tuvieron que practicar mucho (sobre todo, durante las vacaciones y tiempo libre en general) para llegar a ser un equipo unido y bueno, pero el esfuerzo no fue en vano: Ginny le perdió el miedo a las alturas y Dennis sorprendió a todos con unas atrevidas jugadas creadas por él mismo; Dean no tuvo problemas para batear bludgers, pues antes había practicado un poco de béisbol, al igual que Seamus. Éste era el primer año que se estrenaba la nueva formación, y todos deseaban salir bien parados.  
  
En Jamie se cifraba gran parte del éxito del equipo, y todos lo sabían, incluso ella. Por eso, la preocupación y la esperanza casi pudieron palparse en el aire cuando todos los jugadores se saludaron.  
  
- Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, puedo comenzar a explicarles mi Táctica Ofensiva número 1 - anunció Ron, sacando su varita y dibujando en el aire unas rayas doradas... que pronto tomaron la forma de la cancha.  
  
- OK... Primero, yo le pasaré la Quaffle a Ginny; Ginny, tú te acercas lo más posible al aro, y cuando parezca que vas a marcar, se la entregas a Dennis, quien va a estar detrás tuyo, como pueden ver en el "esquema". Seamus, Dean, ustedes ya saben: los mejores jugadores de Slytherin deben recibir una buena Bludger en la cabeza -  
  
- ¡Cuenta con nosotros, Ron! - contestaron al unísono.  
  
- Como Malfoy es el Buscador de Slytherin, no creo que tengas problemas con él, Jamie. Es bastante malo, lo único que busca es evitar que cojas la Snitch, no atraparla, así que tendrás que ver alguna táctica evasiva, ¿OK? -  
  
- Sí, Ron - respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Bien! Creo que ya estamos listos. Ahora... ¡a volar! -  
  
Todos corrieron a buscar su escoba y, luego de patear el suelo, se elevaron por los aires. Jamie hizo lo mismo, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron. Pateó el suelo y subió como un cohete. Un momento después, sintió a Ron volar cerca suyo.  
  
- No quiero sacar la Snitch porque aún está oscuro y puede perderse, así que voy a lanzarte pelotas de ping-pong, piedras y cosas por el estilo. Vale, atenta... ¡Allá va! -  
  
Una pelota blanca surcó el cielo, pero no por mucho tiempo: la joven Potter logró atraparla segundos después.  
  
- ¡Perfecto! ¡Allá va la otra! - Esta vez lanzó la pelota hacia la dirección opuesta, pero eso no fue problema para la Buscadora.  
  
Una bludger golpeada por Finnigan salió disparada hacia abajo, donde se hallaban los Cazadores. Dean Thomas no logró alcanzarla, y Creevey estaba en el camino de la pesada pelota...  
  
- ¡CUIDADO DENNIS, BLUDGER! - gritó Seamus desde lo alto, pero el pequeño Cazador ya la había visto y la evitó con una maniobra tan extraña como buena, que sacó un montón de elogios. Cuando Ron le preguntó qué había hecho, el pequeño sonrió misteriosamente y se limitó a responder:   
  
- Es la jugada de la Mosca...-  
  
- Pues sería buena idea que la hicieras en el partido, como una distracción - comentó el Capitán.  
  
Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, estaban todos cansados y transpirados, pero felices. Si jugaban así en el partido contra Slytherin, de seguro ganarían.  
Mientras se dirigían a la Sala Común para lavarse y estar listos para el desayuno, el chico de cabellos rojos se acercó a Jamie y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.  
  
- Sigues siendo buena... o quizás mejor que antes. Te felicito - murmuró, dedicándole la primera sonrisa verdadera que la joven le había visto en todos esos días.  
  
- Gracias, Ron - respondió ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
- No, Jamie, gracias a TÍ - Le acarició levemente la mejilla y se alejó, dejando a la muchacha atrás, clavada en el piso como una estatua, incapaz de hacer nada aparte de sonrojarse y preguntarse, una vez más, por qué tenía que ocurrirle todo eso a ELLA.  
  
****  
  
El día del partido llegó, y el equipo de Gryffindor estaba más nervioso que nunca. Tanto es así, que casi ninguno quiso probar bocado. Temían devolverlo una vez en la cancha.  
  
Después de decir una "cábala", Ron se dirigió hacia sus compañeros:   
  
- Bueno, ya saben lo que hay que hacer. Lo único que quiero decirles es: hagan lo mejor que puedan. Buena suerte, chicos -  
  
Todos asintieron e, inspirando profundamente, salieron a la cancha.  
  
El equipo de Slytherin estaba allí, esperándolos. Sus túnicas color verde oscuro y negro eran intimidantes, pero no más que las de Gryffindor. Alrededor de Hogwarts, todos gritaban y apoyaban a su casa y jugador preferidos.  
  
- Dénse las manos - le dijo Madame Hooch a los Capitanes de equipo. Éstos obedecieron de mala gana. Luego Hooch soltó la Snitch, las Bludgers, la Quaffle e hizo sonar su silbato de plata. Todos los integrantes de ambos equipos se elevaron por los aires, en medio de los gritos de la multitud.  
  
- ¡Y COMIENZA EL JUEGO! - gritó la voz amplificada de Colin Creevey, nuevo comentarista y sucesor de Lee Jordan, desde el estrado en el cual estaban los profesores. Potter meneó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. Ese niñito le había hecho la vida imposible durante segundo año. Ojalá ahora estuviera un poco menos "fanático" - La Quaffle ha sido tomada rápidamente por Ginny Weasley, linda chica, quien vuela a toda velocidad hacia los postes del equipo contrario, pero... ¡oh, no! Zabini se la quita y se la pasa al Cazador Grey... -  
  
Jamie subió hasta quedar muy por encima de todos los jugadores y se dedicó a buscar la Snitch. Sabía que era preferible esperar a que los chicos anotaran algunos goles para así tener más puntuación, pero debía atraparla lo más pronto posible si se corría el riesgo de que el Buscador del equipo contrario la veía primero.  
  
"A ver, Malfoy, veamos si logras agarrar la Snitch antes que yo..." comenzó a pensar, cuando de pronto se fijó en un detalle: Draco no estaba volando cerca suyo. Jamie dio vueltas, por si encontraba la dorada pelota, y aprovechó de buscar también a Draco. Lo vio con un bate, dándole a una Bludger y enviándosela a Dennis, quien logró esquivarla en el último momento. "Qué extraño, yo juraba que Malfoy era Bus..."  
  
- ¡Parece que el Buscador de Slytherin, Bastian Alver, ha visto la Snitch! ¡Vamos, Potter, que no te gane! - la Profesora McGonagall le lanza una significativa mirada a Colin, quien carraspea y trata de arreglarla como puede - Quiero decir, que no duermas en los laureles, pues este Alver parece muy rápido... -  
  
La aparición de un niño pequeño en su campo visual la alertó. ¡Ese niño iba tras la Snitch! Sin perder tiempo, voló tras él, alcanzándolo, pasándolo... y de pronto, desapareció. Miró hacia todos lados, confundida, y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño mocoso la había engañado: llevaba un reloj en la muñeca izquierda, y había reflejado la luz del sol para alejarla del verdadero lugar en el cual estaba la Snitch... Era una trampa, claro, pero no podía hacer nada, salvo ir tras él y tratar de encontrar la pelotita dorada.  
  
- ¡Falsa alarma! ¡Bueno, pero no importa!, hasta ahora las casas van empate a cero... Dennis con la Quaffle... pero... ¡Canastas, qué jugada fue ésa, señores! Esquiva una Bludger enviada por Slytherin y se acerca al Guardián del equipo contrario a una velocidad increíble... lanza... y ANOTA! ¡Gryffindor, 10, Slytherin, cero! -  
  
Una Bludger pasó cerca de la joven Buscadora, pero Dean apareció oportunamente y se la lanzó a un chico de Slytherin.  
  
- ¡No problem! - le gritó Thomas a Potter, y volvió a bajar.  
  
- ¡Estuvo cerca esa Bludger, Jamie, pero gracias a Thomas, no pasó nada! ¡Y continúa el partido: la Quaffle está en poder de Zabini... OOuhhh, quien es golpeado por una bludger, cortesía de Seamus Finnigan... La recibe Ginny, le da un pase a Creevey y lanza de nuevo... Oh, rayos, el Guardián de Slytherin la atrapa... ¡No, Malfoy ha golpeado a Ginny Weasley con una Bludger! -  
  
- ¿¿QUÉEE?? - rugió Ron tan fuerte, que muchos pudieron oírlo - ¡¡EQUIPO, TÁCTICAS OFENSIVAS AHORA!!  
  
La orden no se hizo esperar, y los Golpeadores de Gryffindor afinaron su puntería, haciéndole perder el equilibrio a más de un Slytherin. Ginny (ya más recuperada), Linus y Dennis llevaron a cabo varios pases que confundieron a sus adversarios, logrando marcar así varios goles.  
  
- ¡Y parece que Gryffindor se ha puesto a jugar en serio, pues llevan 40 puntos de diferencia con Slytherin! Leones, 40, Serpientes, cero... Pero, esperen un minuto... ¡Allí está la Snitch, y Potter va tras ella! -  
  
Draco decidió olvidarse de los demás jugadores y pensó que sería una buena idea enviarle de regalo una Bludger a la Buscadora de Gryffindor, así que se puso en marcha. Le indicó mediante señas al otro Golpeador de su equipo que le enviara una pelota y, una vez que la recibió, se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la muchacha, quien estuvo a punto de caer. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para Jamie, quien siguió insistiendo en atrapar la Snitch. Sintió la presencia de otra persona cerca suyo: Alver, de Slytherin.  
  
"Sólo un poco más..." se dijo, estirando la mano... Alver la golpeó en un costado... "Un poco más..." Y cerró la mano en un puño. Lo había logrado.  
  
- ¡Parece que Potter lo ha conseguido, pero... CUIDADO, una segunda Bludger enviada por Slytherin va a...! -  
  
Demasiado tarde. Draco Malfoy sabía que iba a alcanzarla así que, antes de que lo hiciera, lanzó una Bludger que Seamus le envió para tratar de derribarlo, sin resultado. El golpe fue certero, y le dio de lleno a Jamie en las costillas. Con la Snitch aún atrapada en la mano, la joven perdió el control de la escoba y cayó al vacío, en medio de los alaridos de los espectadores.  
  
- ¡JAMIE POTTER ESTÁ CAYENDO! ¡ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! - aullaba Colin, casi fuera de control.  
  
Ron se lanzó en picada hacia ella, pero alguien fue más rápido que él, dejándolo pronto muy atrás. Eso no desanimó al joven Weasley, quien siguió descendiendo, olvidando por completo la protección de los aros y viendo sólo a su amiga caer directo hacia la muerte.  
  
El muchacho que iba más adelante era Draco Malfoy. Luego de golpearla, comprendió que se le había pasado la mano, y bajó a atraparla. Pasó cerca de Weasley y lo dejó atrás. Luego, y siempre a la misma velocidad, atrapó a la niña por la cintura y subió momentos antes de estrellarse contra el suelo (tan cerca que sus túnicas se arrastraron por la tierra) en una impecable maniobra.  
  
Antes de que todos se recuperaran y se acercaran a ellos, Draco tuvo la oportunidad de observar a la joven inconsciente, por un segundo.  
  
- No quería que te pasara esto... Lo lamento - La depositó en la tierra con suavidad y se alejó de los demás. Gryffindors y Slytherins estaban rodeando a Jamie (quien, a todo esto, aún mantenía aferrada la Snitch a su mano), pero Ron fue directo hacia él.  
  
- ¿Qué te has creído, Malfoy grandísimo idiota? ¡Primero golpeas a mi hermana menor, y luego estás a punto de matar a mi mejor amiga! Vas a desear no haberte matado tú... - comenzó a decirle mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la túnica, pero Draco lo detuvo con un gesto.  
  
- Yo no quería llegar a ese extremo... Sólo quise darle un susto... -  
  
- ¡Pues ahora cumpliste tu deseo, Malfoy! ¡Nos diste a TODO HOGWARTS un susto de puta madre! ¡Y me las vas a pagar ahora mismo! - Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, Ron ya estaba sobre él, golpeándolo con saña, mientras todos los gritos alrededor de ellos se hacían más fuertes, pero en los oídos de ambos muchachos, todo había quedado en silencio, menos el latir de sus furiosos corazones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
Continuará...  
****  
  
Hey, antes de que se enojen conmigo, lamento el garabato. Pero es que Ron estaba tan justamente enojado, que no podía dejar de ponerlo... Le da un sabor distinto a la furia. En fin, espero que me comprendan ^_^  
  
¿Quieren que pare? ¿Quieren que siga? Entonces, no sean flojos y díganmelo mediante un pequeño review :P  
  
¡Desde ya, muchas gracias!  
  
Matta Ne! 


	8. Entre Dos

¡QUIÉN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO!  
8. Entre Dos  
Misami Aroku  
  
  
En realidad, no sé si haya slash en este fanfic... Depende de cómo se vayan dando las cosas, aunque es probable que haya uno que otro encuentro amoroso entre algunos personajes ^_~ Es increíble cómo se forman las historias, cuando empecé a escribir ésta ni pensaba hacerla así. Espero que resulte decente...  
  
****  
  
  
  
- No me parece bien que lo hayas hecho, Ron - comentó Hermione en la enfermería. Ron estaba sentado en una cama, mientras Madame Pomfrey le limpiaba la sangre de la cara. Malfoy estaba más allá, con un ojo morado. Parecía tener la mente perdida en otra dimensión. Hermione y su amigo lo miraron durante unos instantes, pero luego Madame Pomfrey cerró las cortinas y no lo vieron más.  
  
- No me hace falta que me lo repitas, Hermione. Me lo ha dicho casi todo el mundo... menos los de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff - y sonrió. Aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, la muchacha lo imitó. Draco Malfoy era muy poco querido por la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, y haber sido golpeado por Ron era algo digno de vitorear.  
  
- Bueno, jovencita, ahora este muchacho necesita un poco de descanso, así que FUERA - dijo la señora Pomfrey cuando terminó de limpiarle las heridas a Ron.  
  
- Sólo un poco más, Madame Pomfrey... Después le prometo que haré lo que me pida - suplicó el joven. La señora lo miró con sospecha, pero luego asintió.  
  
- Está bien, sólo 10 minutos más - Y salió, dejándolos solos.  
  
- Hay algo que me preocupa - comenzó diciendo Hermione cuando se cercioró de que la señora se había ido - Si Malfoy quería realmente botar a Jamie... ¿por qué la salvó? -  
  
- Antes de que yo lo golpeara, él dijo que no había querido que pasara eso... que quería darnos un susto - recordó Ron, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Pues vaya susto que nos dio -  
  
- Lo mismo le dije... -  
  
- En fin... ¿cómo está Jamie? -  
  
- La trajeron antes que a nosotros. Cuando la vi, estaba pálida e inconsciente... Pero se pondrá bien -  
  
Hermione suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Ron tenía las manos unidas y miraba el suelo.  
  
- Me preocupé mucho por tí, Ron, creí que Malfoy iba a ser quien te mataría a golpes... -  
  
Ron alzó la mirada y sonrió.  
  
- ¿De veras? Qué poca confianza me tienes, Hermi... No tenías de qué preocuparte, pero te lo agradezco. Eres una gran amiga - Con un beso en la mejilla cerró la conversación. Hermione sabía que era un beso amistoso, un agradecimiento... pero no pudo evitar que la sangre subiera a su cabeza, que sus ojos brillaran y mil pensamientos locos corrieran por su mente. Fue una suerte que Ron hubiese vuelto a mirarse las manos, o la chica se hubiera muerto de vergüenza.  
Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, Madame Pomfrey entró y anunció el fin de la visita. Con un movimiento de su mano, Ron se despidió de su amiga, quien hizo lo mismo y desapareció tras la cortina en la cual estaba la señora Pomfrey.  
  
****  
  
Cinco minutos después, en otra parte de la enfermería, Draco Malfoy miraba un punto fijo en la pared. Ya no le dolía el cuerpo ni el ojo, pues estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué golpeó con la bludger a la joven? ¿Aún la odiaba tanto? Y después recordó lo que sintió cuando la vio caer al vacío, que fue lo que lo impulsó a salvarla. Weasley no hubiera llegado a tiempo en esa escoba tan vieja que tenía...  
  
"Dios, ¿qué me está pasando? Primero, le presto mis apuntes con ayudas incluidas; después, la boto de la escoba y luego la salvo... No tiene sentido..."  
  
Una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.   
  
- Tienes visita, chico. Sólo cinco minutos - anunció Mme. Pomfrey, saliendo y dejando en su lugar a una joven baja, de pelo negro y ojos extraños.  
  
- Ah, hola, Darken - murmuró con desgana. La niña se acercó a él lo miró fijamente.  
  
- Hola, Draco. Bonito espectáculo nos diste... ¿Lo tenías preparado desde antes? - preguntó. Draco hizo una mueca.  
  
- Deja de reírte, ¿quieres? No estoy de humor para bromas -  
  
Alexis se colocó frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.  
  
- Recuerda que me debes algo... y que tú eres el pago. Pero últimamente te has estado olvidando, y a mí no me gusta que me hagan esperar... -  
  
Draco meneó la cabeza y soltó un bufido.  
  
- Lo que me pides es imposible. No me puedes obligar a tener sentimientos por tí... -  
  
- Sí puedo - se apresuró a contestar Alexis. Draco la miró - Puedo hacer cualquier cosa para lograr mis objetivos. Pero eso no es lo que me molesta... Es el hecho de que... cómo te lo explico... le estés "pagando" lo que me debes a MÍ, a otras personas -  
  
- Explícate -  
  
Alexis inspiró profundamente.  
  
- Pude sentir lo mismo que sentiste cuando viste caer a la niña Potter. Pude saber lo que soñabas cuando besaste, sin saberlo, a Pansy Parkinson esa noche en que... -  
  
- ¿Qué YO besé a QUIÉN?-   
  
- No podías saberlo, pues estabas dormido... soñando con alguien...- De pronto, la mirada de Darken se endureció, siendo muy difícil para Draco el poder sostenerla.  
  
- No sé de qué estás hablando, Darken. Déjame tranquilo -  
  
- Pero sí sabes de QUIÉN estoy hablando, ¿o no? - fue la aguda respuesta. Malfoy palideció.  
  
- Déjame en paz - No pudo agregar nada más, pues lo que le había dicho Alexis fue como tirarle encima un balde de agua fría. Lo que durante todo ese tiempo se había estado negando...  
  
- Adiós, Draco. Y mejórate pronto - La muchacha salió de la habitación, mientras el rubio Slytherin se abandonaba nuevamente a sus pensamientos, mucho más dolorosos que los anteriores.  
  
****  
  
Al día siguiente, no había nadie que no comentara lo ocurrido durante el partido de Quidditch. Draco recibió varias burlas por parte de sus compañeros, pero fueron silenciados de inmediato, no por Crabbe ni Goyle, sino por él mismo. Por otra parte, ningún alumno de las otras casas se atrevió a enfrentarlo cara a cara, así que todo quedaba en rumores y burlas que se hacían a sus espaldas. Todos sabían que él había salvado a Jamie Potter, pero también la había hecho caer, y eso, para ellos, contaba más que lo anterior.  
  
Obviamente, para Ron iban todos los vítores, y éste los recibía con indiferencia, aunque sus amigos más cercanos sabían que por dentro estaba inflado de orgullo. Jamie ya estaba recuperada por completo, aunque aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Draco Malfoy. Y Hermione estaba más tranquila, ahora que sus dos amigos se encontraban mejor.  
  
- Aún siendo mujer, no puedes dejar de meterte en problemas - le dijo a Jamie, mientras estaban los tres en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hermione estaba haciendo sus tareas mientras Ron y Potter jugaban ajedrez mágico. Obviamente, era Ron quien iba ganando.  
  
- Vamos, Hermione, sabes que no me caí a propósito - contestó la joven, alegremente. Ron hizo una mueca que pasó desapercibida.  
  
Hermione sonrió y cerró su libro. Se despidió de sus compañeros y subió a su habitación, dejando a Jamie y Ron solos en la Sala.  
  
- Ya no estás tan enojado conmigo, ¿verdad, Ron? - preguntó Jamie, como tanteando el terreno. Le alegró ver que Ron sonreía.  
  
- Oh... Bueno, tanto como enojado no estaba... Es sólo que... - Un rápido pensamiento le impidió continuar, y sus palabras quedaron en el aire. Ese pensamiento ya lo había visitado antes... durante la pelea con Malfoy en el partido de Quidditch. Ahí fue cuando el joven Weasley se dio cuenta de que sus defensas habían caído en muy poco tiempo, y que ya todo estaba acabado: sentía algo muy especial por Jamie. Y no se limitaba sólo a la amistad. ¿Sería aquél un buen momento para decírselo todo?  
  
- ¿Sólo que qué, Ron? - preguntó la niña. Sin embargo, su amigo no respondió.  
  
"Sólo un poco más. Ahora, no. No es el momento..."  
  
- Que... Bueno... Siempre fuimos buenos amigos, y ahora estás con Hermione y... -  
  
- ¿Y? -  
  
Pausa.  
  
- Vale, vale... Me he sentido solo. Eso - Al decir esto, Ron desvió la mirada y la posó en las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea. Aunque sabía que Potter era Potter, no estaba seguro de que siguiera siendo Harry en realidad. Ahora era Jamie. Se sentía cada vez más reacio a confiarle secretos y cosas que antes le comentaba sin problema alguno. No dudaba que... bueno, Jamie, se sintiera igual. Por eso, le había costado un mundo admitir sus sentimientos con una persona, ya no tan conocida.  
  
- Vamos, Ron... Sabes que aún así seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos... -  
  
- Sabes que no - fue la cortante respuesta. Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir, hasta que Ron quebró el silencio en la Sala.  
  
- Es tarde, ya es hora de ir a dormir - Se levantó, se acercó a Jamie y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la cual le ardía (quizá debido al calor que venía de la chimenea) - Buenas noches - dijo, y desapareció por una puerta.  
  
La muchacha quedó sola, acompañada por el tablero de ajedrez y el fuego, cada vez más suave.  
  
Habían pasado sólo 2 semanas desde aquella transfiguración tan latosa, pero Jamie no pudo evitar asombrarse por lo rápìdo que se había acostumbrado a su nueva forma de pensar y sentir. Le era muy difícil pensar como Harry, pues cada vez se había ido acercando más y más a su lado femenino. Tanto así, que ya no se escandalizaba cuando pensaba en lo que sentía por personas del sexo opuesto "Al fin y al cabo, soy una mujer, ¿o no?" Lo que sí le molestaba era estar dividida entre dos, pues ahí debía entrar a decidir y eso suponía un buen dolor de cabeza. Pensó en Ronald y sintió que le daban ganas de abrazarlo. Un chico atento, inteligente, divertido y buenmozo como pocos. La imagen de Draco se apareció luego en su mente... Un muchacho misterioso, frío, hermoso y astuto, cuya relación con ella parecía ser de "amor / odio" intenso. Dos caras de la misma moneda...  
  
"¡Pero qué cosas pienso! ¡Malfoy es mi enemigo, y Ron es mi mejor amigo! No puedo sentir eso por ellos..."  
  
"Recuerda que eres mujer"  
  
Algunas veces aparecía Harry, el hombre, dentro de su mente de mujer, y ambos luchaban por imponer su punto de vista, llegando a conclusiones nulas. Finalmente, siempre le tocaba decidir a Jamie, cuya existencia no se remitía realmente a ninguno de los dos lados... Era un asunto demasiado complicado como para tratar de resolverlo a esas horas de la noche. Con un bostezo, guardó el ajedrez mágico y subió al cuarto de las chicas. Cuando la Sala quedó vacía, se apagó la chimenea, y la oscuridad cayó con sus sombras.  
  
****  
  
Al día siguiente, y cuando la hora del desayuno estaba terminando, una figura conocida se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, que estaba casi vacía, y se colocó al lado de Jamie, quien alzó la mirada, sorprendida.  
  
- La clase pasada me devolviste algunos de mis apuntes de Pociones, pero creo que aún no me los has entregado todos, Potter. Los necesito ahora -  
  
Jamie miró hacia ambos lados: Ron y Hermione habían salido recién del Gran Salón, y ya no quedaba casi nadie.  
  
- Los tengo listos, Malfoy, pero no los ando trayendo ahora... -  
  
- Bueno, entonces ve a tu sala común, guárdalos en tu bolso y me los traes -  
  
- No puedo, mi clase está por comenzar... - Nunca había sentido tanto nerviosismo mientras conversaba con el rubio Slytherin. Y ésta no era la mejor ocasión para sentirlo.  
  
- Qué fastidio - masculló el muchacho, quien agregó, después de una pausa - Está bien, hagamos una cosa: nos encontraremos cerca de mi Casa, ¿vale?. Tú llevarás mis apuntes, y yo te estaré esperando -  
  
Después de una incómoda pausa, Jamie preguntó:  
  
- ¿Los necesitas urgentemente? -  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido.  
  
- ¿Es necesario responder una pregunta tan tonta? -  
  
- Mira, no me gusta la idea, pues pueden atraparme. Debe ser en algún lugar más oculto... -  
  
- ¡No me importa si te encuentran y te castigan! Quiero mis libros... ¿o acaso... - y aquí sus ojos se convirtieron en una fina línea, a través de los cuales le dirigió una mirada maliciosa a la niña - ...quieres guardarlos de recuerdo? -  
  
Jamie se puso roja como un tomate.  
  
- No sé cómo pudiste pensar algo tan estúpido como eso. OK, ya lo tengo: nos veremos esta noche, a las 11, en el Salón de Trofeos. Si no estás allá, los tiraré por ahí -  
  
- Seguro...- hizo una leve pausa. Estuvo a punto de decir "Seguro, Potter", pero se sentía muy extraño llamando así a la chica. "Es su apellido, ¿por qué no?" Porque así le decía cuando era un varón. Sonaría... demasiado raro. Olvidando estos pensamientos, agregó de inmediato - Seguro que lo harás. A lo mejor los escondes bajo tu almohada y... -   
  
- Basta. A las 11 en punto en el Salón de Trofeos - cortó la niña y se volteó violentamente, para así evitar que el joven que estaba frente a ella pudiera percibir el tinte rojo brillante que sus mejillas habían conseguido por culpa suya. Afortunadamente, Draco no se dio cuenta, pues estaba sonriendo, con la mente en otra parte.  
  
****  
  
Esa noche, como a las 9, Alexis se quedó mirando el fuego mientras sus compañeros de Casa reían y se preparaban para dormir. Esa tarde había ido a visitar a Draco, y al salir de la enfermería no se sintió para nada bien. Primero veía a su Romeo salvar de las garras de la muerte a otra chica en vez de ella, y después, al insinuarle que quizás estuviera enamorado de ésa y no recibir un "no" como respuesta... Porque Draco, en ningún momento le dijo que no sentía nada por Jamie Potter. "No sé de qué estás hablando" y "déjame tranquilo" fueron sus únicas respuestas. Durante todo el día se sintió desanimada. Tuvo ganas de vengarse de la Gryffindor entrometida, pero no se le ocurrió cómo hechizarla y se sintió peor. Además, vio que Draco le conversaba de algo antes de ir a clases, durante el desayuno. Todavía no olvidaba la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro una vez que la otra chica salió. "Apuesto a que le pidió una cita", se dijo, furiosa.  
  
Sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea, con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas, notó de pronto que había mucho silencio. Al parecer, los demás habían subido hacía rato y ella, sumida en sus cavilaciones, no se había dado ni cuenta. Volvió a mirar el fuego, pero ahora tenía algo extraño.  
  
Las llamas le devolvían la mirada.  
  
La joven se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, y ahora había una cabeza sin cuerpo. Ahogó un grito, pues luego se dio cuenta de que sólo era una manera de comunicarse, muy habitual entre los magos.  
  
- Buenas noches, Alexis - dijo la cabeza, en voz muy baja. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la niña, cuya expresión de sorpresa había dejado lugar a una de seriedad.  
  
- Buenas noches, papá -  
  
- ¿Cómo te ha ido allá en Hogwarts, hija? -  
  
- Bastante bien, todas las tareas son realmente fáciles... Cosas que usted ya me había enseñado -  
  
- Claro que sí... Supongo que quedaste en Slytherin, ¿no? -  
  
- Así es, igual que usted - contestó ella, sonriendo. La cabeza de su padre la imitó.  
  
- Y... ¿has visto a Harry Potter? -  
  
- Sí... ¿Sabe?, me gustaría contarle algo, pero no sé si le interesará... -  
  
El hombre sonrió aún más.  
  
- Vamos, no me dejes con la duda, pequeña -  
  
Para cuando Alexis terminó su relato, su padre la miraba ahora con una expresión de asombro puro.  
  
- O sea que te has enamorado de un chico de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, que ha transformado, con tu ayuda, a Harry Potter en una mujer -  
  
La niña asintió.  
  
- Y piensas que Malfoy se ha enamorado de... ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba ahora? Ah, sí, Jamie... - La cabeza esbozó una sonrisita pícara - Ya me gustaría contarle a Lucius esta linda noticia... - de pronto se borró de sus rasgos todo asomo de alegría y se puso serio, fulminando a la niña con la mirada - Sin embargo, hasta ahora, no veo que hayas hecho nada de lo que te mandé -  
  
Alexis comenzó a temblar.  
  
- Es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, papá... Ya sabe... -  
  
- ¡No, no sé! Esa falta de tiempo no es por culpa de las tareas, ya que acabas de decirme que son "realmente fáciles"... Creo que se debe a esos asuntos amorosos, que no tienen nada de malo... excepto en casos como éste. Quiero que recuerdes muy bien el por qué te envié a Hogwarts, Alexis Darken, si no quieres recibir un castigo -  
  
- Pero padre, aún no termino mi asunto... -  
  
- ¡Mi asunto es más importante que el tuyo! - Fue una suerte que nadie estuviera despierto a esa hora, o si no, la muchacha hubiera tenido problemas al explicar qué estaba haciendo esa cabeza en la chimenea - Espero que esté listo antes de que termine el año; de lo contrario... -  
  
- ¡No se preocupe, así lo haré! Así lo haré, padre... -  
  
- Confío en tí, Alexis - Unos momentos después, la cabeza había desaparecido. Con un suspiro, y mucho más abatida de lo que se encontraba antes, Alexis se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. En eso, un crujido le hizo voltear la cabeza y esconderse entre las sombras. Los ojos se le abrieron por la sorpresa.  
  
Era Draco Malfoy.  
  
Sin perder un detalle, la niña lo observó salir de la Sala Común. Luego se puso en marcha tras él. "Seguro va a ver a Jamie Potter". Al recordar ese apellido, el peso del mundo volvió a caer sobre sus hombros, y recordó la voz de su padre que le gritaba "mi asunto es más importante que el tuyo"...  
  
- Pero en este momento, no, padre... - murmuró para sí, mientras abandonaba la sala, detrás de Draco.  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
Continuará...  
****  
  
  
  
No digo nada o se arruinarán las sorpresas. Lo único que te puedo pedir es un pequeño favor: si te ha gustado esta historia hasta este momento, dímelo y no seas egoísta con tus opiniones ^^ please. Y si quieres darme alguna sugerencia, preguntarme algo, etc, dilo en un review o mándame un correo a m_vampire@hotmail.com  
  
¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^o^ 


	9. Jugando a las escondidas

¡QUIÉN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO!  
9. Jugando a las escondidas  
Misami Aroku  
  
  
Mmm... He notado que los reviews andan flojos... Malulines... XP  
  
JKRowling es la escritora que ha logrado ganar la originalidad al crear a Harry Potter.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Esa noche, los pasillos de Hogwarts eran más tenebrosos que antes. Las sombras se movían y fingían parecerse a Filch, Peeves o la Sra. Norris. Jamie sintió que se le erizaba el vello de los brazos mientras avanzaba oculta bajo su capa invisible. Sabía que nadie más podría verla, pero dejaba de preocuparse. Malfoy no conocía la existencia de aquella capa, y si lo sabía... Mejor no imaginarlo. Tendría que esconderla en alguna parte antes de encontrarse con el rubio, pero corría el riesgo de que Filch o su gata la hallaran, y si eso ocurría... ¡adiós, capa! Con un suspiro, llegó al Salón de Trofeos. Éste, afortunadamente, estaba desierto. Con cautela, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y se la amarró debajo de su túnica. Satisfecha, comprobó que apenas se notaba. Un minuto después, Draco Malfoy apareció en la entrada. Se veía pálido y algo molesto.  
  
- Creí que no vendrías, Malfoy - lo saludó Jamie en voz baja.  
  
- Pues yo sabía que tú sí - contestó él - Ahora dame mis libros si no quieres que te los quite yo -  
  
Rápidamente, la niña sacó los libros y pergaminos del bolso y se los entregó con una mueca que intentó hacer parecer de asco. El rubio la ignoró.  
  
- Espero que te hayan servido de algo - comentó éste de pronto, sonriendo. La joven se sorprendió tanto por aquel cambio en las facciones del rubio que dejó caer el resto de los libros, cuyo contacto con el suelo fue estrepitoso. Filch no tardaría en llegar...  
  
- ¡Tonta! Mira lo que has hecho, Potter, ahora si que estamos muertos... - De pronto, la sonrisa había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo había rabia y miedo.  
  
- Cállate y sígueme, Malfoy - murmuró la niña, agarrándolo de una mano y tirando de él hacia afuera. Ya podían percibir la oscilación de las sombras debido, probablemente, a la antorcha que el celador llevaba... Lo oyeron acercarse, mascullar amenazas y no les cupo duda: estaban muertos. Jamie tenía una pequeña posibilidad de salvarse si conseguía llegar hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero Malfoy estaba con ella, y su Casa estaba mucho más lejos. Obviamente, él no podría entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y menos aceptaría que ella se salvara y él no.   
  
Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Jamie siguió corriendo con Draco de la mano. Cuando llegaron a un pasillo, lejos de Filch y su gata, se detuvieron a tomar aire. No se dieron cuenta de que seguían tomados hasta que el muchacho se soltó, aparentemente por casualidad.  
  
Ahí no había mucho donde esconderse, excepto algunos salones de clase vacíos.  
  
- Cerca estuvo - murmuró ella, jadeando.  
  
- Por culpa tuya, idiota... ¿Por qué tuviste que dejar caer los libros? - Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos, mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.  
  
Jamie no fue capaz de decir nada, pues sus ojos estaban clavados en el cuerpo del estudiante de Slytherin. Casi con ansia, lo recorrió con la mirada y se desconectó del mundo... hasta que una voz fría la llamó, arrastrando las palabras.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, eh? Cualquiera diría que estoy hecho de oro puro, por la manera en que me mirabas... -  
  
Antes de que la muchacha pudiera responderle, oyeron pasos a lo lejos. Una luz se acercaba lentamente, iluminando el lugar. Jamie y Draco estaban ocultos al final del pasillo, el cual seguía derecho más allá y se perdía en la oscuridad. Si doblaban la esquina, podían encontrarse con la Sala de Profesores. La luz bailarina se veía de lejos, cerca de la mitad del corredor. Si el celador decidía ir hacia la derecha, estarían salvados. Si prefería la izquierda, los dos jóvenes llegarían a un camino sin salida.   
  
Si no hubiese sido por Malfoy, Jamie habría seguido pegada al suelo, muerta de vergüenza y terror. Pero el joven se había dado cuenta de su parálisis y la asió de una manga, arrastrándola junto a él. Al ver que Filch se acercaba más y más, trató de abrir una puerta. Cerrada.  
  
- Alohomora - susurró, apuntándola con la varita. Silenciosamente, entró en la sala, con Jamie detrás. Luego se asomó para ver el camino que tomaría el celador.  
  
- Maldita sea - masculló, y cerró sin hacer ruido. Miró a su alrededor, y descubrió un armario grande... y abierto.  
  
- Entra ahí - le dijo a la niña, que obedeció sin oponer resistencia. Después se metió él y dejó las puertas lo suficientemente abiertas como para poder distinguir la entrada de alguien al aula sin llamar la atención desde su escondite.  
  
- ¿Filch viene hacia acá? - preguntó Jamie, con voz queda.  
  
- Sí - respondió Draco, pasando su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuerpo de la niña y acercándola hacia el suyo - Así que ahora trata de estar lo más callada posible, porque o si no... -  
  
La luz entró en la sala, y un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de ambos estudiantes. Filch se veía menos agradable que nunca.  
  
- Sé que están por aquí, sabandijas... No tardaré en encontrarlos y hacer que los expulsen... -  
  
Jamie estaba tan asustada que se apretaba lo más posible contra el costado de Draco. Su rostro estaba semi-hundido en su pecho, y tenía los ojos bien cerrados. El brazo del muchacho la hacía sentir más segura y protegida. No se le ocurrió pensar que estaba ocultándose junto con su peor enemigo, y que se sentía terriblemente feliz por eso. Sólo murmuraba para sí "que no nos encuentre... por favor, que no nos encuentre Filch..."  
  
Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el celador salió de la sala. Suerte que la Sra. Norris no lo acompañó (quizá buscaba por otro lado), o habrían sido descubiertos en el acto. Cuando todo volvió a quedar en silencio y a oscuras, Jamie abrió los ojos.  
  
- ¿Ya... se fue? - preguntó, sin moverse.  
  
- Sí... Ahora podemos irnos -  
  
Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió. El brazo de Malfoy seguía alrededor de la joven, y ésta aún permanecía muy unida a su cuerpo. Pronto, la respiración de ambos estudiantes comenzó a agitarse un poco... y otro poco más...  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy? - preguntó la niña, cuando el chico se enderezó torpemente dentro del armario.  
  
- Me falta oxígeno - Era una excusa tonta, pero sonaba mejor que la verdad.  
  
- Creo que tienes razón, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo -  
  
Cerraron el armario y salieron en silencio de la sala. Durante el trayecto hacia sus respectivas Casas ninguno dijo nada, por miedo a que Filch apareciera otra vez.  
  
- Tienes tus libros, ¿verdad, Malfoy? - preguntó Jamie.  
  
- Déjame ver... Sí, no falta ninguno... creo. Ahora voy a revisar el Salón de Trofeos por si acaso... -  
  
Jamie hizo ademán de ir con él, pero Draco la detuvo. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué, el muchacho le respondió, sonriendo:  
  
- Un caballero debe acompañar a la dama hasta su lugar de destino. Y yo ya cumplí -  
  
- ¿Y por qué te has portado como un caballero conmigo, Malfoy? -  
  
La sonrisa desapareció del pálido rostro del joven.  
  
- Me ayudaste a escapar de Filch. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Es cierto que soy un Malfoy y todo eso, pero... bueno, a veces sé cómo portarme bien...-  
  
- Tú también me salvaste de haber sido descubierta por él, Draco. Además, por culpa mía casi nos atrapan. Deja que te acompañe... Así, si nos pillan, al menos no estarás solo... -  
  
Jamie sonrió con timidez, pero el joven no le devolvió el gesto. Parecía realmente impresionado.  
  
- Te estás arriesgando por mí... Y me llamaste "Draco". Tú siempre me dices "Malfoy"... ¿Qué demonios...? -  
  
- Escucha, si no nos movemos pronto, nos va a ver Filch. Vamos al Salón de Trofeos, mejor -  
  
Jamie estuvo a punto de sacar la capa, pero aún no era el momento adecuado. No confiaba totalmente en Draco. Una vez en el Salón, descubrieron un pergamino cerca del lugar en el cual estuvieron parados. "Si el viejo lo hubiese encontrado..." A la luz de la varita de la estudiante de Gryffindor, Draco y Jamie revisaron rápidamente y a conciencia todos los apuntes.  
  
- No falta nada - murmuraron, aliviados.  
  
Luego siguieron caminando hacia la Casa de Slytherin. Las sombras se veían menos amenazantes, ahora que el celador no los perseguía. En un punto, Draco se detuvo. Jamie lo miró, inquisitiva.  
  
- Hasta aquí llegamos. Ahora debo ir al retrato de mi casa, decir la contraseña... Y tú no puedes estar cerca. Pero muchas gracias por tu compañía -  
  
- Qué raro se me hace verte dándome las gracias por haberte acompañado - comentó la niña, riendo bajito. Él sólo sonrió, mientras ella agregaba - Bueno, me despido. ¡Buenas noches!  
  
- Buenas noches - susurró Draco. Por un momento, pareció que se acercaría a besarle la mejilla, pero luego retrocedió y se alejó.  
  
Sin mirar atrás, y conteniendo apenas las ganas de colocarse la capa y escuchar la contraseña de la Casa de Slytherin, regresó hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Apenas había caminado un poco, cuando unas voces más o menos cercanas le hicieron alzar la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Qué haces acá, Alexis? - Sin duda era Draco Malfoy. Sonaba muy molesto.  
  
Sin perder tiempo, Jamie desató la capa de invisibilidad y se la puso. Casi corriendo, llegó hasta el lugar desde donde provenían las voces. Allí, aparte del rubio, se encontraba una niña más chica, Alexis.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que hago? ¿Vigilarte y seguir tus correrías nocturnas con mi mente? ¿Descubrir que te escapaste de noche para reunirte con tu amiguita? No, cómo se te ocurre... -  
  
- Pues entonces no me imagino qué diantre haces acá -   
  
La intuición le alertó a Jamie que Darken no era una simple pequeña de primero, sino que ocultaba algo terrible bajo su apariencia de once años. Fue por ese motivo que no se atrevió a acercarse más a los dos alumnos de Slytherin.  
  
- Tampoco te importa saberlo, Draco - fue la triste (pero afectada) respuesta.  
  
El joven se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a un retrato.  
  
- Oculis Ocultatem -  
  
El retrato se movió hasta dejar a la vista una estrecha abertura. Malfoy entró, seguido de Alexis. Ahora era decisión de Jamie. Entrar o no entrar, he ahí el dilema. Por un lado, estaba Darken. Si ella lo descubría... nada bueno podía salir de eso. Por otro, estaba Draco. Si él la descubría... tampoco sería bueno.  
  
Una vez consideradas las desventajas y los contras, Jamie penetró por la abertura, y el retrato se cerró tras ella.  
  
****  
  
El lugar era frío, muerto e impersonal. Los sillones eran negros y de cuero, ubicados frente a una chimenea que tenía la forma de una calavera, en cuyas fauces ardía el fuego. Del techo colgaban algunas lámparas herrumbrosas, sostenidas por cadenas. Las paredes eran blancas, de piedra, con forma y decoraciones similares a las de las antiguas catedrales... O, por lo menos, esa fue la impresión que le dio a Jamie cuando entró, invisible. La Sala Común de Slytherin era tan distinta de la suya, que olvidó por un momento el por qué había entrado allí. Miró a Draco, y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho encajaba perfectamente en su Sala...  
  
- Bueno, ahora me voy a dormir, Alexis, si no te importa... - Dicho esto, el joven comenzó a caminar rumbo a sus habitaciones, pero la niña lo detuvo. Ambos se miraron en silencio.  
  
- ¿Notas que pareciera haber otra persona aparte de nosotros dos? - preguntó Darken. Draco miró en todas direcciones y sus ojos vagaron frente a Jamie, sin verla.  
  
- No... ¿por qué? -  
  
- Porque yo sí lo noto. Alguien ha entrado a nuestra Casa sin que nos diéramos cuenta -  
  
Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral. A Jamie casi se le salió el corazón por la boca, y temió que sus latidos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que los dos estudiantes pudieran localizarla. Aguantó la respiración lo más que pudo y se alejó de Alexis. Tenía razón, esa niña era realmente peligrosa. ¿Por qué se le tuvo que ocurrir entrar junto con ellos a la Casa de Slytherin? Ahora corría un grave peligro si es que Darken le tenía inquina... Y era seguro que sí, porque se veía bastante celosa por Draco...  
  
- Estás paranoica, Darken. Aquí no hay nadie aparte de nosotros dos -  
  
Ambas niñas suspiraron al mismo tiempo: una, de alivio; la otra, de resignación.   
  
- ¿Quieres deshacerte ahora mismo de mí? - murmuró ella, luego de la tensa pausa.  
  
- Tú, ¿qué crees? -  
  
- Entonces, te propongo un trato -  
  
- Soy todo oídos -  
  
- Dejaré de perseguirte para buscar tu amor... Ya veo que no podré conseguirlo, y creo que ya estoy medio convencida de que será muy difícil que te enamores de mí -  
  
- ¿Y los métodos para lograrlo, que algún tiempo atrás mencionaste? - se burló el muchacho.  
  
- He decidido no forzarte. Es que, últimamente... me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos por tí, no son de amor...-  
  
Desde donde estaba Jamie, Draco ofrecía un aspecto claramente alegre, aliviado. Sin embargo, éste se disipó por completo cuando Alexis terminó la frase.  
  
- ...sino una mera atracción física -  
  
Jamie se sorprendió de la frialdad con que Alexis le confesaba sus sentimientos a Malfoy. Ella jamás habría podido hacerlo, ni ahora ni antes, cuando era varón y le gustaba Cho Chang... Por cierto, ¿qué sería de Cho?  
  
Ya serio, el muchacho inquirió:  
  
- Bueno, eso quiere decir que todo lo que dijiste sentir por mí fue algo pasajero y poco importante, un capricho propio de la edad, ¿no es cierto? Que ya no debo... "pagarte"... del modo en que tú me lo pedías...-  
  
- No. Quiere decir que no es necesario que sientas amor por mí... mientras me pagas la deuda -  
  
Por un momento, ni Draco ni la "espía" de Gryffindor supieron qué pensar. Fue el estudiante de Slytherin quien reaccionó primero.  
  
- ¡¿O sea que quieres que tú y yo...?! ¿Crees que me vendería para devolver un estúpido favor? ¡No, NUNCA! ¡No cuentes conmigo para eso, Darken! -  
  
- No te dejaré tranquilo hasta que saldes tu deuda, Draco -  
  
Jamie no entendía qué demonios quería decir "pagar la deuda". Podía inferir que Alexis le había hecho un favor a Malfoy, pero... ¿tan importante era que debía pagarlo con su cuerpo?  
  
La palidez de Draco, tan característica en él, había adoptado ahora un tinte verdoso, casi enfermizo. Con el rostro desencajado, se dejó caer en un sofá. Jamie sintió deseos de arrimarse a él y acariciarlo, pero Alexis se acercó primero al muchacho, y la niña invisible decidió retroceder.  
  
- Sé lo que estás pensando, Draco. Te sientes mal, y quisieras que esa niña de Gryffindor estuviera aquí para consolarte, ¿no? - Jamie, en un rincón, se quedó de una pieza. ¿O sea que Draco sentía algo por ella? El corazón volvió a saltarle, hasta que la otra muchacha volvió a hablar - ¿Qué pensaría la pobrecita si supiera que fuiste tú quien la convirtió en lo que es? -  
  
- ¡No fui sólo yo! -  
  
- Bueno, con un poco de mi parte, aunque como tú fuiste quien decidió llevar el plan a cabo... -  
  
Aún cuando la astuta Alexis no volvió a mencionar otras presencias en la habitación, Jamie estuvo segura de que lo había dicho pensando en ella. Sin embargo, no le importó. De pronto, la estancia se volvió más helada y lo único que quiso fue salir de ahí y volver a su Sala Común.  
  
- Cállate, Darken. He cambiado mucho desde ese entonces - espetó el joven, levantándose de un salto y alejándose de su interlocutora.  
  
- Sí, porque te has enamorado de ella... - murmuró ella, sonriendo malignamente - Sin embargo, no te durará mucho... El tiempo pasa volando, y pronto acabará tu historia de amor... O quizás antes, cuando ella lo sepa todo -  
  
Nadie dijo nada durante un momento. Draco estaba apoyado contra una pared, respirando agitadamente. Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Alexis se veía tranquila y desafiante. Y Jamie... Jamie estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿O sea que había sido su peor enemigo quien le había hecho eso? ¡Obvio! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Y pensar que hacía poco habían estado juntos, que se habían ayudado mutuamente a escapar de Filch... ¡Que Darken acusaba a Draco de estar enamorado de Jamie! Y lo peor de todo es que ella sentía lo mismo por él... ¡Traidor! ¡Infeliz!  
  
"Maldito... maldito Malfoy..." pensó, mientras su sorpresa se convertía en resentimiento. Si no hubiese admitido sus sentimientos hacia el chico, probablemente se habría arriesgado a golpearlo. Sin embargo, nada la preparó para lo que venía.  
  
- No quiero que Jamie sepa nada, Darken. ¿Me entendiste? - siseó Malfoy, con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
La sonrisa de la niña se hizo más desagradable, y su tono de voz se volvió afectado y quejumbroso.  
  
- Ooohhh, bueno, eso no puedo asegurártelo... Puede que un día esté de buen humor y me calle, o esté triste por tí, y decida contárselo, como una manera de desquitar todas mis penas... -  
  
No había salida, y eso se podía ver claramente en los ojos grises del joven. Hasta Jamie, que sentía que lo odiaba en ese preciso instante, se dio cuenta de su situación. Estaba entre la espada (Alexis) y la pared (Jamie). Con un suspiro lleno de amargura y resignación, Draco pudo articular sus sentencia:  
  
- Tú ganas, Alexis Darken. No le dirás nada a Jamie si... si te pago la deuda ahora... ¿Aceptas mi trato? -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
Tsuzuku...  
****  
  
Please, don't change the cannal.  
Ittekimasu, i promess.  
  
Sayonara 


	10. Descubrimientos

¡QUIÉN LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO!  
10. Descubrimientos Misami Aroku  
  
Oh-oh... creo que alguien me va a matar. ¡Más de un año dejé esto en espera!... Primero fue la flojera, luego la universidad... Wow..  
  
Harry Potter pertenece a JKRowling.

.

* * *

.  
  
Con los ojos perdidos y temblando de frío, miedo, rencor y celos, Jamie pudo ver a Alexis acercarse a Draco, levantar una mano pequeña y apoyarla en la mejilla del muchacho. La sangre de la chica de Gryffindor hirvió.  
  
- Hazla corta, Alexis, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano - apremió Malfoy, incómodo.  
  
- Si no te callas, nos quedaremos acá toda la noche -  
  
Esa frase hizo que a Jamie se le pusiera la piel de gallina: ¿Cómo diablos iba a salir de allí, entonces? Seguramente habría revuelo entre sus amigos. Podía ver a Hermione preguntándole con el rostro desencajado "¿Que estabas D"NDE??", y a Ron, pálido y con los ojos sombríos, agregando "¿Con QUIÉN??" Sacudió la cabeza, asustada. Tenía que salir de allí, de algún modo, por alguna parte... Además, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse a mirar cómo Draco era desvestido por esa niña idio... ¿Desvestido?  
  
Las llamas de la chimenea de mármol iluminaban las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a nacer en el cuerpo del joven. De pronto, la fría Sala Común empezó a entibiarse, a brillar... Alexis estaba deslizando su mano por el cuello del rubio, acariciando sus clavículas, la blancura del pecho que se podía ver, semioculta por la camisa entreabierta... La chica Slytherin no pudo menos que asombrarse por la hermosura que se ocultaba tras aquel rostro serio y esa mirada helada. Era una ilusión, una fantasía erótica, no podía ser verdad... Pero ahí estaba, el chico que durante tanto tiempo le quitó el sueño, por el cual armó tantos enredos sin saberlo, por el cual desobedeció las órdenes de su padre...  
  
- Será mejor que te recuestes en el sofá... - murmuró la niña, con sus extraños ojos más brillantes que nunca. Malfoy no pudo resistirse. Jamie, encogida en un rincón, se extrañó. "¿Por qué no alega, por qué se deja conducir?" Supo la respuesta cuando lo vio caminar... Sus ojos grises estaban sin vida, vidriosos, inertes. Había perdido la conciencia.

.

* * *

.  
  
La Sala de Gryffindor estaba sumida en el silencio, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna. Aunque la chimenea estaba apagada, el ambiente estaba cálido. Pero, aunque hubiese hecho frío, a la persona que se hallaba sentada en un sillón no le hubiera importado. Tenía su mente en otra parte.  
  
"¿Dónde estás metida, Jamie?" La cama de la joven estaba intacta, lo que quería decir que ésta podía encontrarse en cualquier parte de Hogwarts, expuesta a Filch, Snape o cualquier otro peligro. No veía a su amiga desde hacía horas. La buscó por todos lados, esperó que llegara a la Sala Común y siguió confiando en que regresaría, aún después de que todos se hubiesen ido a dormir.  
  
"Gracias a Dios, Ron no se ha dado cuenta de su ausencia" pensó, aliviada. No quería ni imaginar la cara que pondría su amigo si éste se daba cuenta de la desaparición de Jamie. Sus reacciones irían desde retarla a ella por haberla perdido de vista hasta romper alguna cosa, de pura rabia. Porque ya era innegable lo que Ron sentía por la pequeña niña de ojos verdes: aunque se muriera de celos y envidia, tenía que admitir que su amor no era correspondido... Oculta entre las sombras de la habitación, recordaba cómo había sido todo antes de que Harry se convirtiera en mujer, la unión que les había caracterizado... Todo eso ahora era nada. Hermione no era tonta, y sospechaba que Jamie también sentía algo especial por Ron. Sin embargo, la confusión que le pudo haber provocado este cambio de sexo tan extraño y repentino debió haber alterado también su equilibrio emocional y, por lo tanto, los sentimientos que tenía por los demás. Eso podía explicar por qué veía a Weasley como algo más que amigo, pero no bastaba para responder por qué se notaba tan atraída por quien fue su peor pesadilla, Draco Malfoy, por qué sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que lo miraba, por qué temblaba cada vez que él le decía algo, y así podía seguir la lista. Jamie estaba realmente confundida; lo peor es que eso estaba afectándole a Hermione también.  
  
"Al menos no lo hace con mala intención... Eso espero", se dijo, entristecida. Siguió mirando la Sala, entre cabeceos, sumida en las tinieblas, cuando un crujido le hizo despertar. "¡Es Ron!" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pensar. Luego meneó la cabeza, echándole la culpa a sus nervios, pero como era precavida, decidió volver a su habitación.  
  
Otra vez los crujidos. Al parecer, venían de la pieza de los muchachos. Dios, ojalá no fuera Ron...  
  
Apenas había alcanzado la puerta de su dormitorio, cuando la de los chicos se abrió, apareciendo el joven pelirrojo en el umbral.  
  
- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, Hermione? No me digas que estabas esperando a alguien... - Sus ojos azules se convirtieron en una fina línea que intimidó un poco a su amiga.  
  
- ¡Qué cosas dices! Es sólo que... no podía dormir... -  
  
- El maldito insomnio... A mí me ha ocurrido lo mismo. Desperté de pronto, y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño -  
  
Aunque la joven deseaba volver a su cama lo antes posible, para no despertar las sospechas de su compañero, no pudo ocultar su curiosidad:  
  
- ¿Por qué? -  
  
- No sé ... Recuerdo que, cuando abrí los ojos, tuve la sensación de que algo le había ocurrido a Jamie...-  
  
"¡Maldito seas, Ronald Weasley! ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto de ella? ¿Por qué no puedes volver atrás, y quererme tanto como entonces? ¡Yo siempre sentí lo mismo por tí, ¿por qué no te diste cuenta?!". Sus facciones debieron contorsionarse, pues Ron lo notó. Con seriedad, comenzó a interrogar a la nerviosa Hermione:  
  
- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso le ha ocurrido algo malo a Jamie?...-  
  
- No, no le ha ocurrido nada malo. ¡Buenas noches! - Y un portazo violento le puso el punto final a su furiosa respuesta. Mientras el pelirrojo observaba, atónito, el lugar donde antes había estado el rostro de Hermione, ésta se hundía entre sus almohadones, rompiendo a llorar.

.

* * *

.  
  
Recostado en el sofá, pálido, y perdido, se encontraba Malfoy. El alma de Jamie se fue al suelo: si Draco estaba inconsciente, entonces...  
  
- Así es, intruso... o intrusa. Ahora puedo hablar contigo con tranquilidad - murmuró sonriendo Alexis - No creas que soy tan tonta como para no notar tu presencia. Ya sé quién eres, no temas hablar -  
  
Como la Gryffindor seguía en silencio, Alexis se encogió de hombros y continuó con su placentero trabajo de recorrer el cuerpo del alumno de Slytherin. De pronto, la mano que lo acariciaba con suavidad fue bruscamente separada de él, quedando suspendida en el aire. La niña sonrió.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, parece que estamos celosas... - Con un movimiento rápido, se soltó de su invisible captora y trató de tocarla, pero Alexis ya se había alejado.  
  
- Deja a Draco tranquilo - espetó Jamie, indignada por el descaro de Darken. Ya no le importaba que hubiese sido su rubio enemigo quien le hubiera metido en este enredo, había descubierto que había sido tentado por Alexis y, por lo tanto, ella era la responsable de todo. ¡Y, encima, se atrevía a manosearlo!. La rabia le corría por las venas...  
  
- Está tranquilo, no sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Me conmovió tanto el cariño que te tiene (hizo una burlona mueca de asco) que preferí evitarle el sufrimiento de una relación sin su consentimiento - y sonrió.  
  
- P-pero... ¿cómo puedes hacer eso? - exclamó Jamie, atónita. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: una niña de primer año estaba a punto de "violar" a un muchacho de quinto...  
  
- Así - contestó Alexis y, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Draco, acercó el suyo para besarlo, pero algo la echó hacia atrás. La niña se enfureció.  
  
- Bueno, ¡qué te pasa, maldición! ¿Quieres irte? ¡Ah, claro! Probablemente tus amigos... perdón, tu amigo el pelirrojo, debe estar muy preocupado por tí - Jamie, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, se ruborizó violentamente, mientras que la otra agregaba - Veo que he dado en el blanco... Quizás estuve atacándote por el lado equivocado - Miró a Draco dormido con el ceño fruncido. La verdad es que se veía tan... apetecible... Pero no podría hacer nada si Jamie estaba dando vueltas por ahí.  
  
- Muy bien, niña invisible - remarcó la palabra "niña" con una mueca sarcástica - Te daré la oportunidad de regresar a tu Casa. Simplemente, abriré la puerta y tú te irás -  
  
Lástima que Potter no fuera tan tonta.  
  
- ¿Y a Draco lo dejarás así? -  
  
- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con él no te incumbe -  
  
La mente de la Gryffindor trabajaba a toda velocidad bajo la capa invisible. Ya se le había ocurrido algo, pero no estaba segura de que funcionara. En todo caso, no perdía nada con intentarlo.  
  
- OK, entonces me voy. ¡Chao! - Dicho esto saltó sobre el cuerpo de Draco, poniendo sus pies en el abdomen del muchacho inconsciente e impulsándose para saltar el respaldo del sofá en el cual el otro estaba tendido.  
  
- ¡UFF! -  
  
Un par de ojos se abrieron, enrojecidos y cansados, mirando alrededor con aire de interrogación. Alexis se enfureció. Pensó en dejar encerrada a Jamie y obligarla a presentarse a Malfoy, pero dudó.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios está pasando acá? - La voz de Draco sonaba soñolienta y pastosa, como si hubiera bebido alcohol.  
  
La duda en la que Darken se encontraba desapareció. No podía hacer nada aún. Era necesario que cumpliera las órdenes de su padre pronto. Malfoy podía esperar: al menos ya sabía que podía dormirlo cuando quisiera.  
  
- Nada. Simplemente te quedaste dormido y la presencia te despertó -  
  
- ¡Que no hay niguna presencia, mujer! - se exasperó el rubio, pero calló cuando Darken se dirigió a la puerta y habló.  
  
- Di la contraseña, alto y fuerte, para que la puerta te escuche. Sé que la conoces. Házlo, o te quedarás acá hasta que amanezca -  
  
Jamie tragó saliva. Si Draco reconocía su voz...  
  
- Oculis Ocultatem -  
  
Malfoy volvió a ponerse verde. "No puede ser, no puede ser, Alexis tenía razón... ¡Apuesto lo que sea a que esa era la voz de Jamie!".  
  
La puerta de la Casa de Slytherin se abrió. Luego se cerró sin hacer ruido.  
  
- Muy bien, Draco Malfoy. Vete a dormir. Mañana será un día duro - murmuró la joven de primero. Sin embargo, no había ninguna sonrisa en su semblante. Estaba seria y tenía el ceño fruncido.  
  
Sin decir una palabra más, subió a su habitación.  
  
Malfoy se quedó un rato abajo, mirando el fuego. Pero no pensaba. Más bien se preguntaba qué pasaría si se arrojaba al fuego mágico... Después de unos minutos se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado y subió a su habitación, cansado.

.

* * *

.  
  
La Sala de Gryffindor estaba a oscuras cuando Jamie entró. Las sombras que ocultaban los sillones de terciopelo rojo eran grandes y muy oscuras, lo que le recordó a Filch. Temblando, se dirigió con paso rápido hacia su pieza.  
  
- Detente, Jamie -  
  
Un silencio incómodo y aún más sepulcral se instaló en la sala.  
  
- Sé que estás bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Quítatela. Necesito hablar contigo -  
  
La joven suspiró resignada, dejando caer la capa y mirando tristemente a Ron. Lo que más la asustó no fue descubrir que la tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar, ni las sombras que parecieron cobrar vida de pronto, ni lo que había vivido en la Casa de Slytherin.  
  
Los ojos de Weasley estaban fríos y brillaban de un modo extraño, como si sólo fueran un espejo. El fuego se encendió repentinamente en la chimenea, reflejándose en sus pupilas, lo que le dio un aspecto aún más atemorizante.  
  
- Hola, Ron - murmuró la niña, algo asustada.  
  
- Siéntate - fue la seca respuesta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡No me maten! La verdad es que ya falta poco para terminar este fic... Lamento mucho la demora, pero no sabía cómo continuar la historia. Además, me dejé ganar por la flojera (sí, es el peor defecto que puede tener un escritor).  
  
Creo que después de esto haré sólo historias cortas. Aún no estoy lista para escribir cosas con muchos capítulos  
  
Eso, saludos. La próxima semana se viene el número 11, sí o sí. 


End file.
